Technicalities
by ClairelovesMalec
Summary: Alec is 15 Magnus is 25. Can they make it work? Or will they be caught?
1. When I was Young

**Okay, I'm trying to make this story better than the original. It's going to be changed a lot and taken slower, but hopefully you all will enjoy it. Don't judge me for my love of gay pedophillia. :3 RATED M FOR REASONS.**

**Chapter One: Dating Sucks**

Alec sat down at the dinner table, like always, he was the last one to sit down. He silently reached across the table and began putting the food onto his shining white plate. "So, Alexander," his mother said casually as she was spooning some peas onto her own plate. "You know Kaelie from work?" she didn't wait for him to answer, "Well, she has a daughter about your age. She suggested that you two should maybe go out on a date. She said she thought you two would really get along well. What do you say?" Maryse asked hopefully.

Alec could feel his skin heating up. He didn't want to go on a date with anyone. Especially not a girl. "Uh..."

Jace decided it would be a nice time to cut in, "Come on, Alec, you need to get laid sometime before you're thirty." Alec started choking on his glass of water while Maryse snapped.

"Jonathon! You do not need to speak that way ever again, do you understand? You are only thirteen years old. Where did you learn to talk like that?"

Jace immediately responded, "My older brother, of course." It was obvious to everyone else in the room, Alec, Jace, Izzy, and Max, that it was not Alec who talked like that. However, Maryse always believed Alec's younger siblings over him. Alec suspected it was because all of his younger siblings blamed him for everything, and it was easier for Maryse to think she had one misleaden child rather than three.

"Alexander, you should not be talking to your younger siblings in such inappropriate ways. Do you talk like that with your friends?" Maryse looked at her oldest son, only fifteen, and gave her best glare. Alec was about to respond when Izzy butted in.

"What friends? Allie tells me that the entire population at our school belongs to the douchebags of the world association. Emphasis on the 'ass'." Isabelle was playing innocent, pretending she didn't know what any of those words meant. Really, it was always Jace that said that.

Maryse stared in disbelief at her oldest son. Alec quickly opened his mouth and began to explain. "I didn't say any of that! They're lying. I promise I didn't say anything like that."

His mother gave him the 'now-why-would-a-sweet-little-pair-of-angels-like-my-twins-make-up-such-things' look. "Alexander, you'll be doing dishes for a month, and if I ever hear you talking like that again, you'll be in big trouble."

"Yes ma'am," Alec said resignedly. He hated being in trouble for things he never did. He shoved a spoonful of peas into his mouth and avoided looking at anyone else for the rest of the night.

"And Max," Maryse added, "I saw you drop that spoonful of vegetables on the floor. Get two more scoops and you better eat them all." Man, she really did have eyes in the back of her head. "Oh, and Alexander, your date with Kaelie's daughter is tomorrow at seven thirty. I'm going to drive and drop you off and she's taking you from her house. I'll pick you up at nine o'clock sharp."

"Okay," Alec said, trying to think of a way this day could get worse.

Then, the phone rang.

Maryse got up and went into the living room to answer it.

Alec glared at his younger siblings who just smirked back at him. His mother walked back into the room a moment later.

"Okay, I have some good news, and some bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" she said with her hands on her hips and her lips pursed into a thin line.

Isabelle looked up from her lasagna and said, "Bad news."

Maryse nodded slightly. "Okay, well, your father called from Japan. He is going to have to have me come with him all this summer to help him settle the deals for our company."

"That's bad news?" Alec muttered under his breath.

Isabelle and Max instantly looked disappointed, but Maryse proceeded anyway. "The good news is you will be staying with your Aunt Zhara and cousin Aline."

Alec internally groaned. He _hated_ his cousing Aline. Everyone said she was the sweetest girl in the world, but he thought she was an honest to God bitchy whore. She was three months younger than him, but she acted as if she were twenty years older. She always wore her hair in a tight bun and she wore fake glasses that were completely non-perscription. Unlike Alec, who wore thick glasses over his already large blue eyes. He was almost completely blind without them on.

"So," she said, beginning to pick up all of the dishes from around the table, completely oblivious to the fact that no one was done. "You all need to pack tonight. I have to leave earlier tomorrow evening, and it's going to be a very long drive up to BLOOMERSville. Oh, and Alec, we need to cancel your date with Kaelie's daughter."

She put the dishes in the sink and pointed at Alec, telling him silently to get started. He walked grumpily over to the sink and began scrubbing the porcelain.

*** THE NEXT DAY ***

Alec woke up to the sound of the twins yelling at the top of their lungs. "Jace, that was my bagel! It was the last one and it had my name on it!"

"Izzy! I didn't see your name on it. I only saw a bunch of chocolate chips."

"Those chocolate chips spelled out 'IZ' you idiot!"

Alec rolled his eyes and groggily rolled off of his bed. He reached over to his bedside table and pulled on his glasses before standing up and stretching, most of the bones in his body popping. He went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans that were too wide on him, but that was the only pair that fit length wise. He was always a little embarrased of his too slender hips and unusually long limbs. It just made his head look too big and his clothes look too big. He took his clothes to the bathroom attached to his room and began to shower. He used a shampoo that smelled like mint and a body wash that smelled like lavender. He knew he had to cover up the scent of it with his cologne, but he had to admit, he loved the smells. Despite how much he tried to hide the fact that he was gay, he still loved to watch fashion shows on television and smell good. He had a bit of a sense of fashion, but he never showed it. He was always too afraid someone would figure out that he was gay, so he made himself as unoticable as possible.

As Alec was rinsing the conditioner, also smelled like mint, from his hair, he was remembering the first time he stayed home alone.

_He watched as the front door closed and his parents and all of his siblings headed downtown for Isabelle's dance recital. He had feigned sick so he wouldn't have to go. It wasn't that he didn't like dance, in fact, he loved it. It was more the fact that he felt like being alone. He was only twelve years old, but he knew who he was._

_He made sure the car was all the way down the driveway before running into his mother's bathroom. He opened her makeup drawer, shedding his glasses, and pulled out the black stick that she always put under her eyes in the morning. He read the label to see that it said 'eye liner' on the side. He did exactly like she did every morning, lining his blue eyes carefully, having to squint because he had pulled off his glasses. He then pulled out her eye shadows and began making all kinds of swirls across the lids of his eyes. When he was finished, he rumaged through the drawer until he found the one thing he had been most excited to try. It was a shimmering silver lip gloss. It made his mother's lips look metallic, and she only used it once for a Halloween party. He spread it across his plump lips and looked in the mirror. He looked like the child of a rainbow and a robot. His pale skin giving the impression of metal combining with his lips and the different eye shadows making him colorful. Alec put his glasses back on, to see his lips better. He absolutely loved the way they looked. They were so glittery. He then ran upstairs to his room and pulled his cell phone out. He took off his glasses, then snapped a picture of himself, ruffling his hair to get the 'just rolled out of bed' look he had read about in his mother's fashion magazine. _

_After sitting on the floor of his room and staring at the picture of himself, the only picture he had ever taken that he liked, he got up and washed all of the makeup away. He felt his tears running in with the warm water he was washing his face with. He knew he was different. And he knew that he could never tell anyone about it._

Alec felt the water in the show go cold as he stood staring blankly at the wall, just thinking of that day. He cursed quietly and turned the water off. After getting dressed and packing everything into the car, he braced himself for the six hour drive ahead of him.

**Review? PWEASE? I LOVE YOU. Especially you, yeah you. Mhmm. That's right. YOU. 3**


	2. On the Road

**Thanks for reviewing guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review it as well.**

Alec was sitting in the back seat of his mother's mini van waiting to leave. His mother came out of the house with a scowl on her face. "A change in plans. Zhara will be going with us to Japan. We are trying to find a babysitter for you all, because you definitely can't stay alone for the whole summer. She said she had an idea of who can watch you, but she isn't for sure. We are going to go ahead and head up to BLOOMERSville. Alec, get out of the back, you'll be driving."

"But-" he began, but his mother had already sat down in the passenger side and was looking at him expectantly. "Okay," he said dejectedly. He got into the front seat and sat down a littler nervously. He had only driven once before, and that was the day he got his permit. Even then, it had only been two blocks in the middle of a Tuesday afternoon. After stalling by adjusting all the mirrors and seat two times, his mother was losing patience.

"Anytime now, Alexander."

"Yes, ma'am," he said. He started up the car and began slowly pulling out of the driveway. Once on the street, he started to panic. His hands were sweating, his hair was falling in his face, and his eyes were straining to look everywhere at once. After about two miles of going fine, things started to go sour.

"Alec, pull the hair out of your face. It's getting too long. I think I'll have the babysitter bring you to get it cut while I'm gone." Alec shook his head to the side to the side to let his hair fall back into the place above his eye. He didn't really want it cut. It was just getting to the right length to be able to style just right to where it looked good, but not too good. "Alexander! Slow down!" he mother shouted, gripping the arm rest for dear life. Alec glanced down at the spedometer to see that he was going 80 mph in a 45. He slammed on the breaks, making the car behind him honk angrily. "Okay, just pull over," his mother said, indicating the next driveway. Alec, not using his blinker and braking very jumpily, pulled into the driveway and got out of the front seat. He could feel the blush rising in his cheeks. He opened the seat to the back of the van, not wanting to sit in the front with his mother due to his embarrassment, and saw that Jace and Izzy were both looking scared to death while Max was looking relieved that Alec was not in the driver's seat anymore. Alec climbed over the middle seat, it was a bench seat, and into the very back, which was also a bench seat that was rarely used. He pulled out his cell phone and began texting his cousin.

**Did your mom find a babysitter yet?**

He waited a few moments before he got a text message back.

_Yes and no. She found someone who will do it, but she hates his guts. He's my friend Elyzabeth's older brother. He's got not job and have volunteered to babysit for the whole summer._

Alec re-read the message. A guy that he has never met before was going to be taking care of him and his younger siblings for two months. That was certainly going to be fun.

"Hey, Mom," Alec said from the very back.

"What is it Alexander?" she said, glancing in the rearview mirror.

"Aline just texted me. She said that her mom has found babysitter."

Maryse nodded slowly. "Who is it?" she said, a bit nervously.

"One of Aline's friend's older brothers," Alec said, repeating the message.

Maryse's brow creased. "Does she know him really well? I don't want to leave you kids with someone she doesn't really know. Especially someone not that old. How old is he? Ask her how old he is."

"Okay, I will."

**How old is he? Mom's wondering...**

Without waiting for Aline to respond, she kept asking. "He better be atleast eighteen. I'm not leaving you with a teenager. How old is he?"

"I don't know, Mom," Alec said a little annoyed at her overprotectiveness. If she was really that worried, she wouldn't leave. "Aline hasn't answered yet."

Maryse kept ranting about her children's safety, but Alec was trying to block it out.

_He's twenty five. Just got his college degree in fashion._

**Fashion?** Alec sent back, a little surprised. Maybe he wouldn't mind staying with this new person...

_Yes fashion. And don't give me your homophobic crap. I don't want to hear it. He's really nice._

**I wasn't going to say anything...** Alec looked up at his mother in the front seat who was still ranting. "Mom," Alec interuppted. "She said that he's twenty five. Just got out of college."

Maryse seemed to have sighed in relief. "How long has she known him?"

"Why don't you just call Zhara and talk to her?" Alec said, not wanting to text his cousin anymore. It wasn't that he didn't like her... Oh wait, that was exactly why he didn't want to.

"Because, Alexander, I'm driving. Unless you would like to take over, you will be the one talking to your cousin."

Alec made sure his mother wasn't looking before rolling his eyes. **How long has your mom known this guy?** Alec texted, also opening up his book to read. He completely tuned out everyone else in the car for about two minutes before Aline texted back.

_She said that your mom met him before. It's Magnus. I think you might have met him before as well. When Elyzabeth had her birthday party in the park when you guys were over. That was about eight years ago, because she was turning five._

"Alexander, what did she say?" Maryse said, not really paying attention to her driving, but more looking in the mirror at her oldest son.

"Um, she said it's Magnus? She said we met him when we-" Alec was cut off.

"Oh! I love Magnus! He was such a sweet boy. He was about sixteen or seventeen the last time I saw him. Sweet boy. Even if he is a bit...off." Alec rolled his eyes again and began reading.

It only took about two hours before everyone was begging to go to the bathroom and stretch their legs. They were in the middle of nowhere, and all Alec could see were trees everywhere. Maryse suddenly turned down a dirt road and began to slow down. At the end of the road was a large rest stop.

Alec was the last one to get out of the van, due to his position in the very back. Once he was out of the van, he looked around and saw that there were actually a few people at this rest stop. "Alec, take Jace and Max to the bathroom and meet me back here. I'm taking Isabelle."

"Okay," Alec said and was about to start walking before his mother tsked at him.

"Keep them within arms length at all times. You never know what kind of people are here," she said in a whisper. Alec put his hands on the shoulders of his thirteen year old and ten year old brothers. They all walked together towards the men's restrooms.

"Okay, go to the bathroom and meet me right back here," Alec said in a firm voice. He stood by the sinks while his younger brothers went into two of the many stalls. As Alec stood, glancing in the mirror, he flinched at how bad his outfit was. His jeans looked two sizes too big for him even though they were the right length, he had to wear a putrid brown leather belt to keep them up. And he absolutely hated the way his short sleeved shirt had a hole in the collar and was too wide as well.

"In your drag?" said a man, talking to another man, as they walked into the bathroom together.

"Yes, I still had on the wig and make-up. He still wanted to have sex. That's why I think he's bi. Am I being over analyzing? I mean, he is my boyfriend and I trust him, but do you think he's lying?"

The other man looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe he just has a fetish for fucking while you're dressed like a chick. I mean, my girlfriend loves it when I dress up like a girl. Maybe you should just talk to him?" he suggested as he pulled an eyeliner pencil out of his pocket and leaned over the sink next to Alec to look closer in the mirror.

All Alec could think about was how weird it was. He had never met another person in his life who was gay, and now he was in the same room with them, and he was speechless. He always thought that the moment he met someone like him, he would ask them all sort of questions, but his mouth felt like the Sahara desert.

"I think you're right, DJ, I'm going to talk to him tonight," the man slammed the eyeliner down on the sink and turned around proudly.

"Damn straight you will," said the other man, DJ. They turned to leave, right as Alec got his voice back.

"Wait!" he called. He was about to ask what it was like being out of the closet. Or what it was like to be a drag queen, but then he remembered his little brothers were on the other side of the stall doors.

Both of the guys had already turned around, though, so he had to say something.

"You, uh, forgot you Kohl."

"Oh, thanks, kid. It's nice to see the youth recognizes the good brands," the man winked before snatching up his eyeliner and leaving the restroom. Alec, just realizing he had indeed called out the name brand, having seen it in his favorite glamour magazine, blushed deeply. Jace and Max came out of the stalls and began walking towards Alec.

"We're ready," Jace said, obviously not having heard the past conversation.

"Not until you wash your hands you're not," Alec said, pointing to the sinks.

Jace rolled his eyes, but washed his hands nevertheless.

After another four hours on the road, with one more stop at the gas station, they made it to their cousin's house. They saw their aunt's black Toyota car and an unfamiliar purple convertable parked in the driveway. _That must be Magnus's_, Alec thought as they pulled up.

Maryse parked the car, but before she unlocked the door, she turned around in her seat to look at all of her children. "Okay, I want you to all be on your very best behavior. Especially you, Alec. We will be back in August, but for now, we need to get you all unpacked and settled in. I will be leaving from here after dinner, but I wanted to make sure you know how to behave like civilized human beings before we eat dinner. Okay? Best behavior," she repeated as she clicked the unlock button.

_Time to meet my new babysitter,_ Alec thought, a little excited.

**I don't like the ending of this chapter, but we will finally be meeting Magnus in the next chapter if you guys review enough! :) Love! Claire~**


	3. First Thoughts

**Thank you all very much for the reviews. To clear up that one question, Alec is 15 years young. :) Enjoy this next chapter :)**

Alec watched as everyone got out of the car. He then proceeded to climb awkwardly over the seat and into the middle so he could get out, but his mother started nagging at him. "Alexander, get your feet off of the seat! That's gross. Come on, now, we have to get unpacked before dinner starts." Alec looked at the clock on the radio at the front of the car to see that it was, indeed, nearing dinnertime. He jumped out of the van and went around the back to get his luggage. His mother was carrying four of Jace's bags in one are and seven of Izzy's in the other. Jace and Izzy were carrying the rest of their luggage and Max was carrying only one of his bags, and struggling with it. Alec grabbed his total of three bags and the other two that belonged to Max. He shut the trunk of the van and began walking up the steps to the house. Maryse was knocking on the door when Alec realized that his shoe was untied. He put the bags down and began to tie his shoes. He heard the door open and his aunt started to talk.

"Welcome! Come on in, I have the guest rooms set up for everyone. Unfortunately, there are only three bedrooms, so Izzy will share with Aline and Elyzabeth, Max and Jace will share the guest room, and Alec will be staying in my room with Magnus. I'll help the girls get settled in." Zhara led the way to the girls' room and Maryse brought in Max's things. Alec finished tying his shoes when he heard a smooth voice radiate above him.

"Do you need help with those bags?" Alec looked up to see a tall, tan, very handsome man standing in the doorway with a very whipped creamy coffee drink in his hands.

"Uh," Alec said, a little star struck. "No, uh, thanks. No thanks. I can, uh, grab them. Thanks anyway." Alec stood up and grabbed his three bags. Magnus reached forward and took one from his hands despite his arguement that he could handle taking them all. Magnus turned on his heel and began walking towards the master bedroom in which they would be staying together. Alec followed close behind and couldn't help but glance down at Magnus's backside. He had to admit, it was quite attractive. It was small, but definitely defined. It was easy to see the exact shape because he was wearing skin tight red jeans. Alec looked up as they reached the bedroom so as not to be caught. "Thanks... for carrying that for me I mean."

"No problem," Magnus said before turning and leaving the room.

Alec sat down on the bed after Magnus left, breathing heavily. _Holy fucking shit! He was hot~ Wait... WHAT! _He curled up in a ball hugging a unicorn Pillow Pet, that he had promply took out of his blue suit case. _How could I think that? I just fucking met him. Shit and he's staying in the same room as me! How the hell am I going to live with that sexiness next to me all summer! I'm not going to make it! I'll have to sleep on the couch if it gets any worse(__**better**__). What am I going to do?_

*Knock knock*

"Um, yeah?" Alec asked through the closed door, trying to hide the plushie.

"Are you okay in there, kiddo?" Magnus said in a very very raspy voice.

Alec shoved his Cuddles De Monte (his Pillow Pet) underneath the bed.

"Um, uh, yeah..."

"Mhmmkay," Magnus said in a still raspy voice.

Alec opened up the door and looked at Magnus whoes eyes were all watery.

"Sorry about my voice, I was choking on... my coffee," Magnus said, clearing his throat. "Anyway, dinner's ready. Your mother said you need to come eat with us."

"Okay," Alec said, blushing slightly at his most recent thoughts. He followed Magnus as the older sexy man swayed his hips down the hall. Alec's eyes were glued to the pockets of Magnus's very tight, and clinging jeans no matter what. They walked together into the dining room where the table was set with spaghetti and French bread. Elyzabeth, Aline, and Isabelle were staring intently on the left side of the table while Jace and Max were stuffing their faces with the spaghetii which was flying all over the white table cloth. Magnus sat down next to Jace who was on the right side of the table. Zhara and Maryse were occuppying the seats on the ends of the table and were chatting about all of their recent events.

Alec mentally groaned as he realized the only chair left was right next to the amazingly sexy man called Magnus. He sat down in the chair awkwardly and reached for a piece of French bread at the same time as Magnus did, and his hand brushed against the smooth, porcelain, and moisturized hand that looked to be manicured. He quickly recoiled his hand back to his plate, but Magnus looked at him with a smirk.

"Sorry about that. Here, let me get you a piece." Magnus reached over to the platter and picked a nice slice off the top. He handed it to Alec gingerly. Alec made sure not to touch his nice, soft, silky hand again, but took the bread anyway.

"Thanks," Alec said, looking anywhere but at Magnus, and keeping his voice low.

"No problem, if you want another piece, just ask."

_*Magnus's POV*_

All through dinner, Magnus kept thinking about Alec. _ Alec has the cutest haircut I've ever seen on a teenage boy. Oh my gees, I shouldn't be thinking like this, but I just can't help it. He is so cute, and we are spending the whole summer together. I don't know if I can keep my hands off of his shmexy petite body. Omg! Magnus, man, you can't think like this. It's totally illegal. You can't just assume he's gay, even. He might not be. But at the same time, he is too damn sexy to be straight. It might just be a coinky dink, but I don't think any straight guy can walk like that. He's just got that sexy, closeted gay look. It drives me crazy. Makes me all tingly and stuff. Oh shit, I think he's looking at me again. Try and look sexy, Magnus. Try and look sexy. Just glance to the side and give a sultry look._

Magnus looked over to the side and saw that Alec was glancing at him. The younger boy quickly looked back down at his plate, but Magnus could see his ears were bright red from embarrassment. As soon as Magnus looked away again, he could see out of his peripheral vision that Alec was looking back at him again. He smirked and thought to himself that maybe Alec could be his for just this summer...

**Thank you for reading this chapter. A special thanks to Triforcepower1 for helping me write it!~ She is an amazing author. Thanks for reading, and please please pwwwweeeaassseee review, for her sake. :3 **

**Triforcepower1: Review like right now... hows about now... you see that blue button that says "Review this chapter" yeah, click it. And remeber little ones, if a unicorn eats you don't worry he just wants to be friends. **

**~ Luvles and fluffles, Claire Bear and Tri~!**


	4. Shouldn't think like this

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. And just to clarify, Magnus is 25 years old and Alec is 15 years old. :3 Don't judge. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

After dinner, Zhara and Maryse headed out, but not without giving their "behave yourselves" speeches. As all of the kids and Magnus watched the door close behind them, an awkward silence rose between them. They were all sitting on the two couches in the living room, just looking at each other.

"Okay," Magnus finally said after he kept glancing at Alec, "I have a few rules so things don't get too crazy around here. I probably won't let you go out alone. Maybe if you go to a friend's house or something that would be fine, but for now, let's all just kind of get used to each other." Magnus looked around the room to see that everyone was listening, but Alec looked a little spaced out.

"So, we can still have fun. Movie nights and there is a public pool down the block, but you all already knew that... I can buy us some board games and that could be fun. I don't really care how late you go to sleep. I know how it is to be a teenager. I'll be pretty lenient with you as long as you behave. I think that about covers it all, though. We probably need to go get some groceries. I don't think there is anything in this house that isn't organic or disgusting, so we can head out tomorrow morning. My convertable only holds two passengers, so I can only bring one person with me."

Magnus looked around the room, ready to take any volunteers. His baby sister, Elyzabeth, was shaking her head 'no' while Isabelle and Aline were avoiding looking at Magnus. "No volunteers?" Magnus asked, sounding unsurprised. "Well, I guess we are all going on a spinach and liver and onions diet then..." Magnus trailed off, knowing someone would crack.

"No!" shouted Aline, Alec, and Max all at the same time.

"No?" Magnus said, "I need a volunteer then."

Everyone looked at Alec.

"Why me?" he whined, blushing a little.

"Because you're the oldest," Aline said in the snobby voice that Alec despised.

"Yeah, which is why I should stay here and watch you guys," he said convincingly, avoiding looking at the very sexy looking Magnus.

"Well," Magnus said with a smirk, "Elyzabeth and Aline are old enough to watch everyone for a bit of time. And it will be fun. I'll even let you drive. You're fifteen right? Yeah. I'm going to go unpack, if you need me call."

_*Alec's POV*_

_Shopping with Magnus? Alone? With Magnus? I don't want to be alone with him? What if I make an idiot of my self? There will be no one around to help change the subject... _

_Then again, it might give me time to talk to him all alone. I could maybe attempt flirting with him. Normal people do that right? I could drop him a mysterious look and tilt my head to the side. I read about that in one of those teen magazines. It said 'to let that special guy know you are into him, you just have to use body language. Tilt your head when he starts talking to you to let him know that you really are listening. Also try to leave a little mystery so he keeps asking questions. You want to seem undefine; it will keep him wondering.'_

_That works right? But what if he thinks I'm creepy for liking him? He is ten years older than me... But then again, I'm very mature for my age. I have a great vocabulary. I should show him my vocabulary to show him how mature I am. I bet then he will realized that it wouldn't matter how much older he was as long as I was mature._

_This is probably going to be great..._

_Oh shit. He said that I would be driving didn't he? I can't drive. I'm a horrible driver. I can't let him know that. What am I going to do? I don't want him to know I can't drive... I'm going to have to pretend like I can. It can't be that bad. The only times I've ever driven, Mom has been there, so I bet she's my bad luck charm. I bet she is the reason I don't do well. Yeah... I'm really a great driver, but she's been the one holding me back. I bet that's it. Yeah..._

_*Magnus's POV*_

As I walked back into the bedroom, I couldn't help but thinking about Alec. I knew I shouldn't, but I can't help myself. I do feel a bit guilty for making him come with me even though he didn't want to. I'll make it up to him though. _I know how I can make it up to him, _I thought with a smirk. _I can do anything he wants. We have all summer in the same bedroom. It won't be that hard to make it up to him. I'll make him want more and..._

_Holy fucking fuck, Magnus! He's 15. Stop thinking like this! You could land yourself in jail. Do you really want that? Plus, you have a boyfriend. You need to stop this madness. This is almost like cheating on Mitchel. Maybe I should break up with him. I mean, we have been having some troubles lately. With him getting into drag queening and stuff, it's been hard to have time together. That could be the excuse I use to break up with him. That way I wouldn't have to tell him I want to do illegal things with a minor. I should call him tonight and break it off. Just to be fair..._

After putting all of my clothes neatly into the drawers, I found my phone in my sachel. I quicky dialed Mitchel's number.

"Magnus," he said immediately. "I've missed you, babe. Listen, you want to go out tomorrow? My drag club is having a one year anniversery party, and I want to go."

"Uh," I said, not wanting to break up with him now. "You know I have to baby sit for my sister's friends. I have to all summer."

"Well, babe, it will be pretty late, so maybe you can sneak off? I really want you to finally meet my drag group. Please?"

"I'll see," I said, dreading having to do this, "maybe we can meet tomorrow at that little market down the street from your apartment?" At least there we can talk in person.

"What time?" he asked me, sounding a little relieved which just made me feel guiltier.

"Um, seven thirty," I said, thinking I would have to get up early enough to go get breakfast for everyone anyway.

"In the morning?" Mitchel said, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I'll see you then," I said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, putting my phone back into my sachel. I turned around when I heard the door open and I saw Alec standing there, looking shy and adorable.

"I,uh just came to get my clothes. I'm going to take a shower," he explained when I gave him a quizzical look.

"Ah," I said, and used my arms to indicate that he could come in. "Mi casa es su casa," I say, trying to sound intelligent and culturized. He just raises his eyebrows and goes towards the blue bag on the right side of the main bed. That's when I notice it. There is only one bed. There are two of us and only one bed. _How in the hell am I going to sleep next to him and not lose myself? What I need to do is talk to Mitchel. I bet if I just see him I can come back to my senses. Afterall, we have been dating for a while now... If I can just make it through tonight, I bet I'll be fine._

Alec turned and went into the master bathroom that was attached to this bedroom. I could hear his clothes hit the ground as he got undressed, then I heard the water turning on and running like rain drops. I could just imagine him getting into a steamy shower with heated skin and his face flushed... _I bet he has abs. He looks like the type to have abs. I've always preferred guys with flat, not really toned stomachs, but occasionally abs look good. I bet his hip bones are slender, considering how loose his jeans looked. I could just see him in there now, rubbing soap all over his body..._

_And now I'm hard. Shit. I can't let him see me like this. I just have to find a way to hide it. I could always just lay down in the bed, but I'm not tired, and that would be completely uncomfortable. Maybe I won't be hard by the time he comes out. I just have to occupy my mind with something else. I can text my friend Ragnor! That's what I'll do._

I went back over to my bag and pulled out my phone.

I sent a quick text message explaining my 'situation' to him. He immediately responded.

"**Magnus Bane, you jackass. You ditched me at that girl Nikki's party. I'm so pissed at you right now.**"

I stared at the text message and laughed. That's the party where I met Mitchel three weeks ago. I can't believe Ragnor is still mad.

"**I'm sorry, but can you please distract me for a little bit?**"

"**No, I hope you are fucking turned on until your friend come out of the shower. I hope he's all hot and dripping water. I hope his body is thin and hairless just the way you like it. And I hope he starts pole dancing with nothing but a very tight pair of underwear on while singing Fever by Adam Lambert and doing the Tommy Joe hair flip.**"

Ragnor was talking about all of the stuff I told him turns me on. Therefore, I was harder than ever, thinking of Alec like that.

"**I said I was sorry!**"

I was about to read the message he sent back when the bathroom door opened. I quickly sat down on the bed and crossed my legs. Alec looked a little surprised by my suddeness, but didn't say anything.

"Shower well?" I asked, my voice a little lower because of my lust.

He nodded and began putting his dirty clothes into the hamper. I took this time to examine his outfit. His pajama pants were red with black words on them that I couldn't read, his shirt was a tank top of the same design, only the background was black and the writing was red. The skin that was showing was very attractive, despite how pale it was. His black hair was dripping wet, and hanging over the front of his very thick glasses. I had to say, he pulled off the glasses quite well. They weren't nerdy looking, but more like the fake glasses most hipsters wear. Very sexy. "So what time are we going shopping in the morning?" he asked, reaching into his blue bag for an unknown item.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably before breakfast. Plus, I have to meet up with a friend first. So, I think we should probably leave about seven. You okay with that?" I asked, being sure not to say 'boyfriend,' to Alec so he would think I'm still available.

He nodded and pulled a pair of socks with Wolverine on them onto his slender, but very long feet.

_And you know what they say about big feet... _And that doesn't help my 'problem' at all. I shift my legs so that my knees are pulled up to my chest. "So, do you want the left or right side of the bed?" Alec had turned his back away from me, but I still saw him tense up for a moment.

"I, uh, don't care... Either one..." his voice was now a bit shy.

"Well," I said, pulling the blanket over my body, and twisting onto my side. "I think I'll just take this side." Good. Now he won't be able to see how hard I am.

I heard him zipping his bag shut and walking across the room to where the night stand was. "You're not going to, uh, change out of your jeans?" he asked, and I could have sworn I heard his voice crack a little.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I had better do that." I maneuvered out of bed and faced the wall, so he couldn't see me from the front.

It was going to be a very uncomfortable night...

**Please review for the sake of reviewing. :3 Thanks for all of the previous reviews and favorites and subscriptions. You guys are great. :) I can't thank you all enough. :)**


	5. Caught Red Handed

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the great reviews! You guys are the best! Annndddd, if I can get thirty likes on my facebook page for Malec, then I will love you 5ever. :3 So, please like it! - .com/MalecBane3**

**Here's the next chapter :) WARNING. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT MATERIAL... NOT LIKE THAT'S GOING TO STOP YOU ANYWAY ;)**

***Magnus's POV***

After dressing awkwardly, I had to decide the best way to get back to the bed without Alec noticing my problem. "On second thought," I said, coming up with an idea, "I'm going to take a shower." Luckily, from the glance over my shoulder, I saw Alec was already laying down, reading what looked to be a copy of Harry Potter.

"Oh, okay," Alec said, looking back at his book. I slipped out of the room and into the bathroom, keeping my back to him. I looked down and saw that I was definitely still pitching a tent.

I slipped into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Not even and icy shower could fix my problem right now. I strip out of my painfully tight jeans, sighing softly as they hit the ground, and my erection was freed. Not wearing underwear had its perks. I pull off my shirt with one swift movement before turning on the water. I made sure it was a nice warm spray before stepping in. The hot water poured over me. It felt so inviting. I got some soap and began gently rubbing it on my chest. My hands slowly travelled lower and lower. I wrapped my long, slim fingers around my cock and began to massage the skin. I moan softly, trying to keep the volume down so Alec doesn't hear me.

Oh God, Alec. I can just imagine him in here before me. Rubbing his pale hands all over his young body, dripping wet and flushed against the water. If only I could have been with him. I would have ran my own hands down his pale skinned chest, pressing our bodies together, letting him moan against my shoulder.

My head tilts back in pleasure as I imagine my own hands belonging to Alec. I moved them in a slightly awkward, virginal way, just like I imagine Alec doing it. I imagine his naked body pressed up against mine, his lips resting on my neck, sucking eagerly, his hips rubbing against mine in a slow rhythm despite how much I know I want it. How much I long for him to be inside of me, pushing me harder into the wall as his hands grasp at my cock. I can hear myself moaning, it echoes off the shower walls like I was yelling into a microphone. I try to calm my voice, but the thought of having sex with Alec was enough to get me off. The thought of being that connected to such a young, sexy, attractive boy makes my skin tingle with excitement.

I feel my knees weaken as I come closer to my climax, my voice moaning Alec's name softly, but all the same, full of lust. My breath is ragged, my chest rising and falling at an alarming rate. I imagine, and I swear I almost saw it in reality, looking down and seeing a naked Alec kiss the tip of my erection. This instantly brings forth my climax. I bite onto the knuckles of my free hand to keep from screaming his name. I slide down to the floor of the shower, the hot water still splattering on my bare back. I feel dirty. I feel disgusting and perverted.

Yet, I still want Alec.

I still want him kissing, touching, licking, biting, sucking, and fucking me. I want every part of his body to line up with mine. I want to give him pleasure and receive pleasure from him as well.

I shouldn't feel this way. It's horrible. I'm a pervert. I could go to jail for touching him the way I want to. He'd probably think of me as some sort of freak. He would be the one to report me. Why would he want someone so much older anyway? Why would he want me? Why should I want him? Because he's gorgeous and perfect and... And, he's way too young.

For God's sake, I knew him when he was five at my baby sister's birthday party. I was fifteen then. Yet I still admired his had shorter hair then. It was cut a little like Adam Lambert's, but a little sexier. This is so wrong. I'm thinking of a five year old as sexy. I can't think like this. What's wrong with me?

I stand up and begin washing my body thoroughly. My mind is racing a million miles an hour, but I still don't know how to feel. I want to like, no, love, Alec, but it's wrong and illegal. For the rest of the shower, I just stared blankly at the wall, not really paying attention to what I was doing. I needed to figure something out, but I need to talk to someone. My problem is, I can't tell anyone. They would think of me as some kind of a creepy child raper or something.

Just as I was stepping out of the shower, there was a loud crash that sounded as if it came from the living room. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist, still dripping water and ran out of the bathroom to see if I needed to take anyone to the hospital. I saw my baby sister, Elyzabeth looking like she was about to murder someone and Jace on the other side of the couch, hold his arms over his head. In between them was a smashed vase. "What the heck is going on here?" I ask, noting that Isabelle and Max had gone to bed judging by the fact that they weren't in here and it was nearly midnight. I heard footsteps behind me, timid and light footsteps. Alec had also come to see what was going on.

Elyzabeth pointed her index finger at Jace, anger boiling behind her green eyes. "That fucking bastard tried to fucking rape me!"

I couldn't hold back my surprise. Not what I was expecting at all. "What?" was all that I managed.

Jace stood up now, lowering his hands, "I wasn't trying to rape you! I tripped over your Goddamn purse while trying to get to the couch and I fell! I didn't meant to smash right into your rack!"

"Okay," I say, holding up my right hand while my left hand holds the yellow towel on my waist, "first of all, we will stop talking like sailors, second of all, we will stop yelling, I'm sure the younger children like their sleep, and third of all, please calm down and tell me what's going on."

Jace straightened up, and began his story of what happened. I listened annoyedly as he told me that he tripped over a back and landed with his face in Elyzabeth's chest. I solved the problem by making them both apologize. I noticed that while Jace was speaking, Alec was glancing over at me frequently. I took notice of this and leaned a bit to the side so more of my hip was showing, without me showing too much. I could tell he was distracted by it. Be it because of it making him uncomfortable, or turned on, I haven't the slightest clue. I was glad he was looking though. It made me feel like there was a chance for having him to myself.

After the dispute was settled, I tried cleaning up the broken glass, but because of my recent orgasm, I was a bit too tired. Jace and Elyzabeth had gone to bed, but Alec had offered to help clean it up.

"Fuck it," I said, standing up, still holding the towel shut. "I'm going to bed. I'll clean it in the morning." I stood up and began walking back to the bedroom. Alec followed behind, not saying anything. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. He had to be thinking about something deeply, otherwise he would be talking.

***ALEC'S POV. HEY CHECK OUT MY MALEC FACEBOOK PAGE /MALECBANE3***

I walked back to the room right behind Magnus, trying not to stare to much at his exposed skin. Then again, that only left the unexposed skin which was just as attractive. He walked into the bedroom as I sat down on the bed, pulling my glasses off of my face. I put them down on the bedside table before sinking lower into the sheets. That's when I saw something I don't think I will ever forget. He dropped the towel. As in, he was standing there, naked right in front of me, and I couldn't see it well enough because I had already taken my glasses off. I had to fight the urge to reach over and put them on the face, so instead, I strained my eyes as best as I could. He was standing there, bending over the dresser pulling out some sort of black clothing. Judging by the way he put them on, I assumed they were boxer shorts. He began to turn back towards the bed, so I quickly shut my eyes and layed back. I heard the click of the light switch as he turned it off before I felt the bed dip down as he got into the sheets. The cool air brushed against my skin as the blankets were lifted to allow him in.

I felt him move closer and I felt his breath tickling my ear. "How blind are you without your glasses?" he asked.

I blushed, "I'm, uh, I really can't, uh, see anything."

His breath was warm and moist as he spoke in a whisper, "That's a shame."

"Why would you say that?" I ask, turning my head to look at him even though it was far too dark for me to see him.

He put his hand gently against my face, his hand so warm it felt like fire melting the ice of my skin, "It just is," he whispered, "I knew you were trying to look. Just a shame you didn't get a good glance," and with that, he turned away and layed against the pillow. I don't think my skin has ever been a darker shade of red in my life. It felt as though the sun were two inches away from my pale skin, just trying to singe it darker. Magnus knew I was looking. He knew.

I had no intention of sleeping, so I just kept staring blankly into the darkness, far to shocked and mortified to even think of closing my eyes. After about half an hour, I heard Magnus's breathing slow down as he fell asleep.

What did he think of me now? Was he disgusted that I was looking? He didn't seem that upset. It almost seemed as if he wanted me to look. Maybe he did... I don't know. I'm horrible with these kind of things. I need to get a consultant who knows about relationships and crushes... and boys. Maybe I can text my only friend back home... I bet she would know what to do. After all, she did have a reputation of fooling around with a lot of boys. I bet she knows exactly what's going on. I'll call her tomorrow. Just as I thought of calling her, my phone began vibrating on the bedside table. I snatched it up, grabbing my glasses and putting them on as well. I had one new text from her. Sometimes I swear she can read my mind. I think that's how she knew I was gay. That and the fact that she caught me kissing my first boyfriend at her Halloween party last fall. I still remember that night perfectly.

_I was sitting at Camille's party all alone. I was surprised my mom let me go. She didn't encourage me having a best friend that was a girl, because she thought I was going to end up getting her pregnant. Just the thought of having sex with Camille was like the thought of having sex with your sister. It was gross and awkward. We have been friends since the seventh grade when she moved here. She thought I was cute, so she started hanging out with me. I think she still has a bit of a crush on me, but I don't want to let her down. I'm gay. I've known almost all my life, so it hasn't really been a surprise to me. I still feel a little guilty about not telling my best friend though. Then again, the only time I was ever alone with her was at her house, and my parents rarely let me go over there. _

_Anyway, I was sitting all alone in the corner of her large living room while she was sitting on the couch with that jock Matthew. He was feeling her up right now. On her couch. In front of everyone. She was dressed in a very slutty nurse's costume while he was dressed as a football player. Big surprise. He's about seventeen, two years older than Camille. I always wonder how she gets all of the upperclassmen to come to her parties, but I guess it's because her parents leave the house, trusting her completely. Which, in all honesty, is a really bad idea. She gets alcohol from God knows where, and she has sex at every one of her Goddamn parties. For once, I wish I could just talk to her alone. Just for five minutes to tell her that I'm gay. I just want to be honest with her. She tells me everything. Including her many sexcapades throughout the year. Just then, I see her and Matthew start making their way to the bedroom, still kissing sloppily. I take another drink of my vodka and lemonade, staring with a pout at the crowd. That's when he came up to me. He was about four inches shorter than me, and much thinner with his golden red hair that was bushy and covering his golden brown eyes. He had glasses that were a little less thick than mine, and he was looking at me with mild interest. He wasn't at all attractive, but I couldn't help but want to be a little closer to him. He was actually rather ugly, but I would never say that._

_"I don't suppose you're gay, are you?" his long thin fingers were holding onto his iPhone as he looked at me, he was obviously nervous._

_"Uh," I responded, "Why?" I asked, blushing as the ginger moved a little closer, talking quietly._

_"I, uh, just wanted to see if you'd like to have a drink with me, but since you already have one..." he trailed off, blushing slightly._

_I stared at him for a moment. He was hitting on me. "Why don't we go talk somewhere?" I said boldly, taking his hand and leading him to the guest bedroom down the hall from Camille's that I slept in when I stayed here. I had only had the chance to sleep over the whole night twice, but I knew exactly where to go. When we were both in the room, where it was quieter because the walls blocked out the music, we sat down on the bed together._

_"So, you're gay, right?" he asks me, putting his cell phone back into this pocket._

_I nod slowly, "But don't tell anyone. I don't want my parents finding out." He smiles widely at me._

_"That's not a problem." He leans forward, and I can smell an absolutely lovely smell. It's not exactly a cologne, but more of a natural smell that only people had. It smelled amazing. "I'm Devin."_

_"Alec. I'm, uh Alec." Devin smiles and leans in closer to me. His soft pink lips meet mine in a sweet kiss. I can feel my hands shaking I'm so nervous. This is my first kiss. It's a little awkward, but all the same, it's sweet. His girlish hands pushed me back against the bed, and he layed on top of me. The kiss was gaining speed. His hands slid up my shirt and grazed my sides. Just then, the door swings open, and Camille walks in looking worried. _

_"There you are, Alec, I was worried to death that you-" she stopped abruptly as she saw what was going on. "Oh my God."_

I was snapped out of my reverie as another text message vibrated the hand in my phone. I opened them and saw that they were both from Camille.

**"Alec, how's your cousin's house?"..."Alec?"**

I quickly respond, tapping at the keys easily. **"I need your advice. I think someone likes me, but I'm not sure."**

I waited a few seconds before she messaged me again, **"What's going on?"**

**"Okay, well, don't freak out, but he's way older than me. And he's sleeping in my bed right now."**

**"Why do you think that he likes you?"** she sent back immediately. This is when I was thankful she was a fast texter.

I quickly explained to her what happened earlier tonight, not leaving out a single detail. Once I was done typing, I revised the message before sending it.

Camille sent back a message after about thirty seconds. **"He's totally into you. How much older is he than you? And what does he look like?"**

Magnus shifted on the bed, which made my heart stop for about two seconds. He had rolled over and was now facing me. I took a deep breath and began typing my next message.

**"He's about six three with thick black hair that hangs down to about his chin, he's got the sexiest green eyes you will ever see, he's tall and lean, and he's got a bit of an accent. I swear he's the hottest guy ever. Plus, he's definitely gay. Oh, and, uh, he's about twenty five years old."**

I was about to send the message when a hand reached up and grabbed my wrist.

"Don't forget to mention how hot my ass is," Magnus said with a smirk.

**Okay, please review! And don't forget to check out my Malec facebook page. /MalecBane3 Thanks! :D**


	6. Even if it's not me

**So, I got a lovely surprise when I checked my email at about 1:30 this morning. Because of you're lovely desperation and committed reviews that almost got to forty, SecretlyANinja98, this is for you! I love you soooo much. I love all of you who have reviewed. You guys mean so much to me. *Insert heart here because they never actually show up when you type them***

Alec flushed a dark scarlet and threw his phone down to the floor. "I, uh, I didn't... I mean. I don't..."

Magnus snorted, "You're caught red handed. I'm just glad the feeling is mutual." Magnus didn't know why he said it. He had a boyfriend. He didn't need to be messing around with someone that young, but at the same time, he felt attracted to Alec in a way that he has never felt for anyone before. It's not just a "I want to get in his pants" feel, though the thought has come into his head, but more of a "I would love to spend time with him" feeling. It was strange and new to him. Almost like he was a teenager again, crushing on the cutest boy in the class.

Magnus was so deep in thought, he almost didn't hear Alec's question.

"The feeling is mutual?" The younger boy was blushing and looking down at his long slender fingers, pulling at the draw string on his pajama pants.

"Yes," Magnus said, trying not to dig himself in too deep, "I think you're very attractive for your age, _scout,_ I'm sure you'll have the other boys your age falling all over when school comes back around,_"_ he said the last bit with a feeling of remorse. He knew he was probably breaking the poor boy's heart by implying that it would never happen between them despite how much he would love for it- whatever it would turn out to be- to happen.

Magnus studied Alec's face carefully, trying to read his emotions, but there was just a look of pure contemplations shading the teen's features. What could he be contemplating? If anything, Magnus thought he would start crying or something of equal measure. But contemplation? This boy befuddled Magnus more and more as the hours go on.

***Thanks again for the reviews!***

Alec took Magnus's words in slowly. Savoring every last syllable that poured off of the sexy man's tongue. He took in the first half of the sentence, which made him want to jump and down like a five year old being taken to a candy shop, then the second half which made him want to slap himself for being so obvious with his text message. After what seemed to be hours of silence, Magnus spoke out.

"Alec?"

Alec turned his head, but his eyes didn't seem to follow until a few seconds later. "Hmm?" he hummed, trying not to speak, scared his voice would tremble.

"Listen, I'm really flattered and all, but you know you're way too young for me. I hope you weren't planning on us being more than friends?" Magnus said apologetically.

_Yes, I was,_ Alec thought a little bitterly. "No," he lied. "I know you're too old..._for me,_" he added hastily, trying to make Magnus feel at least a little guilty for turning him down. Magnus looked upset for a split second before smiling.

"Good." He climbed out of the bed, and Alec couldn't help but stare at the perfectly shaped ass, no matter how angry he was with the honey skinned god right now. Magnus walked around to the side of the bed where Alec had thrown his phone and picked it up for the younger boy. He handed it over to him before climbing back into the bed. Alec hastily sent the message before locking his phone so there was no way Magnus would be able to read his other messages when he fell asleep. Alec slid down and pulled the blanket more closely around him. His thoughts of Magnus torn between ecstatic and shot down.

Alec hadn't even realized his eyes were open, nor that he was staring straight down Magnus's nose. That is, not until Magnus gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "You'll find the right guy. Even if I'm not him." Alec felt the urge to reach his hand up and touch his cheek, but he didn't for fear of being embarrassed. The skin where those lips had touched was searing hot, yet freezing cold at the same time. It was like when you wrap your hands around a mug of coffee on a particularly cold morning. It was so nice. And it fit the situation perfectly. Yet, Alec couldn't help but feel a little hurt that Magnus would never even consider him. Ten years wasn't really that much... Was it?

***You guys are so freaking awesome***

Magnus felt almost physically pained to say that he wasn't the right guy for Alec. He remembered the first time he saw the black haired boy at his baby sister's birthday party so long ago. He was always different from the other kids. Magnus smiled, remembering a certain moment of his sister's party.

_Magnus was talking to Maryse Lightwood, who was visiting her sister for the summer. They were both sitting in lawn chairs watching all ten of the invited children running around the yard playing with all of the goody bag toys. The party was just starting, so Zhara was inside the house getting the finishing touches on the cake. "So, Magnus, what grade are you in?" he knew she was just trying to make conversation, but it made him feel important to be spoken to like an adult. As a 16 year old, not many people took him serious. And with his parents working more often than not, he was often the one attending these sort of events as a guardian._

_"I'm a senior starting this fall. I got started a little early in my kindergarten year," he said answering her questioning look. _

_"Wow, and do you and Elyzabeth have any other siblings?" she asked. Magnus smiled at her and shook his head._

_"Nope. To be honest with you, Elyzabeth wasn't exactly planned. That's why there is so much of an age difference."_

_Maryse looked a little uncomfortable talking about the subject, but was saved from having to respond due to a little boy running up to her. He was running so fast his black tresses were whipping around his pale face._

_"Mom!" he skidded to a hault right to the side of her chair, and had it not been for Maryse holding her arm out, the little boy would have fallen over._

_"Alexander, what's wrong?"_

_The little boy had a crazed sort of look in his blue eyes which were magnified by his thick glasses that appeared to be too large for his face. "Izzy stole my sparkly bouncy ball!" he exlaimed, pouting a little, his arms crossed, and his back slouched over._

_"Well, honey, isn't that a bouncy ball in your hand?" she asked calmly. Magnus couldn't help but notice the slight blush that had revealed itself on Alexander's cheeks. He thought it was adorable, and to be honest, a little sexy._

_"Well yeah, but-"_

_"No buts, Alexander. Don't be selfish," Maryse said firmly._

_Alec puffed a great sigh before walking past Magnus muttering, "But I wanted the fucking sparkly one..."_

Magnus silently giggled at the memory. Six year old Alec was so cute. Then again, so is fifteen year old Alec. Magnus rolled over and buried his face in the pillows, trying not to think too much about Alec, and more about how he was going to break up with Mitchel. He knew for sure that the break up would happen, he just didn't know how to initiate it. He closed his mind off and willed himself to sleep, only to be thwarted with dreams of him and six year old Alec kissing. Could his brain get anymore messed up?

**I hope no one's been set off of this story due to my lack of updating. *crosses fingers* Please review! Next chapter will be the shopping and (hopefully) the breakup. Will Magnus go through with it though? Muwhahahaha. Don't hate me. :3**

**~Luvles and fluffles, Claire Bear**


	7. Who was she?

**Okay, first of all, thank you who reviewed/favorited/subscribed to any of the chapters/stories that I have written. The first half of chapter will be thanks to each individual reviewer for this story, so if you don't review, or you don't want to read it, feel free to skip to the nonbolded text below.**

**SecretlyANinja98- You have reviewed every chapter, one of them twice by not signing in but putting "". I laughed at that X3. Thanks for reviewing so much, you have inspired me to make more of an effort on this story. :) Thanks!**

**Green-I don't know who you are, you reviewed once I think? And you weren't logged in, so there is a high chance you won't read this anyway, but thanks!**

**supervamp1000- You were one of the ones who read the first story on which this one is based. Cool, bro! *heart* Thank youz!**

** - You have an awesome avatar! I love it! Anyway, thanks for reviewing. *heart***

**TriforcePower1- You need to come over sometime. *heart* Thanks for helping me write this story. (Did you actually see this? ;D)**

**JaNice- I feel like saying your pen name as Jan Nice lol. Thanks for reviewing bro!**

**BurningCrystalEyes- You are always one of the first ones to review! Thanks for your support and reviews. *heart***

**seestar2- Thanks for reviewing. You were the vvvveeerrrrryyy first person to ever review this story. *heart* That means a lot to me.**

**Malec4ever- Do you have a story I've read? Your name is really familiar... Anyway, thanks for reviewing the chapters! You're great! *heart***

**Brittanysway- Cool username, bro. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and shiz like that. *heart* Have a good day!**

**everKISS- I'm glad you're "loving the story btw" *heart* Thanks.**

**Skyscraper-over-Monroeville- I hope I didn't mess up your name. O.o Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you continue following the story.**

**SweetVanillaFlower- Your username makes me think of bees... I don't know why( I like bees ) Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Luv2Read247- I love to read, too! Lol. Thanks for your reviews, doll! *heart***

**Forever Waiting For Love- Thanks for your reviews! *heart* You're cool, bro!**

** . .Tan- Being pale is way cooler than being tan. *heart* Thanks for your review! :)**

**ChinaWolf- I'm reading your story now! Yay! Mutual reading! *heart* Getting a review from the author of one of my favorite stories means a lot. Thanks :) PS That last chapter was fucking great. :)**

**OnceUponADream- Cool username, bro! lol. Thanks for reviewing! *heart***

**Shadow-kissed Shell- Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like nerdy Alec. I do, too! :)**

**HikariMelody- You've reviewed everyone of my multi chapter stories! Thanks! XD You're awesomazing!**

**alicelightwoodbane- If my name were Alice, that would be my username. I'm glad you like it. *heart* Thanks!**

**Crazy-Franky101- I'm so happy that this is one of your favorites. That means a shitload to me. *heart* Thanks, doll!**

**IamGingerButtons- Thank you for being ok with my creepy pedophillia! I appreciate that!**

* * *

**Thanks to all of you guys! You all mean so much to me! *heart* Now here's the next chapter. XD**

Alec was on the bed, his face against the pillows and his ass raised slightly in the air. Magnus couldn't help but smile at the sight. Alec was so deep in his sleep that he was drooling onto the pillow and snoring slightly. Magnus began getting ready to go to the store, tossing his jeans from yesterday aside. He pulled out a pair of electric blue skinny jeans and a loose (on him) yellow tank top. He then pulled on his sparkly silver Toms and headed for the bathroom to start working on his makeup.

After about a half hour of working on his hair and getting his eyeliner perfectly smudged, he went back to the bedroom to wake up Alec. It was nearly six thirty a.m. by now, so they should probably leave soon to meet up with Mitchel by seven thirty and still get back with breakfast.

He looked down at the bed to see that Alec was still in the same position as before. The blankets had fallen away, and his shirt had fallen forward, exposing the extremely pale skin of his back. His arms were curled up under him, and were sure to leave marks where the sheets were folded. Magnus gently shook Alec's shoulder, trying to wake him. "Rise and shine, Alec," he said softly. When Alec didn't respond, Magnus said it a little louder.

Alec still didn't move. In fact, more saliva just fell out of his mouth from being shaken. If it had been anyone else, Magnus would have been grossed out, but since it was Alec, he just smiled.

He then tried shaking Alec more roughly and saying his name in a regular voice. Alec started, sitting up on his heels and rubbing his eyes. "I'm up," he mumbled tiredly.

"Good. We have to get going pretty soon, kiddo," Magnus said, picking up his satchel by the door. "I'll wait for you in the living room. Don't forget your permit, so you can drive." Magnus spun on his heels and walked out of the room, leaving a confused and barely awake Alec behind him.

Alec slowly rolled off of the bed and stood up, grabbing his glasses and pushing them on and running his fingers through his tangled hair. He made his way over to his bag and pulled out a pair of black jean shorts, that went just above his knee, and a dark purple t-shirt with a Scissor Sisters logo on it. He quickly changed and pulled on his converse sneakers before heading into the living room with his wallet in his back pocket. Magnus was sitting on the arm of the sofa, tapping away at the keys of his cell phone. He glanced up briefly and saw Alec. "Ready?" he asked, standing up straight and heading out the door, still texting, not waiting for Alec's response.

Alec followed behind, not quite awake yet. When he closed the door behind him, Magnus was already in the passenger seat of his purple convertible, but the top was still pulled closed. Alec pulled open the door to the brightly colored car and sat down, starting to adjust the seat to where his feet would reach the pedals, then adjusting the mirrors. Magnus was still texting, and Alec couldn't help but feel a bit curious as to who he was texting and what he was saying. Alec reached forward to start the car before realizing the keys weren't in the ignition. "Uh, Magnus?"

"Hmm?" Magnus looked up from his phone, and realizing what Alec needed, began riffling through his sachel. "Just a sec," he said, digging through the various pockets. Once he decided that they were not in the bag, Magnus did a sort of back bend in his seat, pushing his hips into the air to reach in his back pocket. He immediately found the keys in his pocket, but stayed with his hips pushed out because he knew Alec was looking.

And look he did. Alec's eye glazed over a bit at the suggestive position. It was so tempting to just glance down at the one spot on Magnus's body that he wanted to see the most, but he knew Magnus would notice. Maybe if he just did it really quickly he wouldn't notice. Alec's eyes danced downward on Magnus's body, finally coming to a halt at Magnus's ass that was still visible in this position.

The blue eyes quickly darted back up to Magnus's face, luckily the older man hadn't seen him looking. Magnus pulled out a set of keys with a sparkly white cat key chain on the end. After looking at the keys for a moment, Alec stuck them into the ignition and turned on the car. The engine roared to life, purring smoothly. This was the exact moment when Alec became fully awake and fully aware of what he was about to do. He pretended to adjust the mirrors again, even though they were perfect. Magnus had stopped the texting and was now waiting for Alec to begin their journey.

"Any time now, Alec." Magnus put on his large sunglasses and lowered the roof of the convertible with the push of a button.

"Okay," Alec said, trying to force himself to put the car in gear. They sat in still silence for a moment before Magnus spoke again.

"You do know how to drive don't you?" The sun was shining on the older of the two's face making him look even more colorful.

Alec nodded indignantly. "Of course I do, I'm not an idiot," he said, lashing out only because he was embarrassed Magnus thought he couldn't drive.

He shifted the car into reverse and pulled out onto the street very smoothly. He was surprised at how smoothly it HAD happened. He was expecting to back into the mailbox or run over someone's kid, but it was actually going smoothly. After about thirty seconds of silence, Alec concentrating too hard on driving to strike up a conversation, Magnus took a CD out of a large glittery case and pushed it into the player.

"I hope you don't mind me playing music."

Alec just merely shrugged, "It doesn't bother me."

At first Alec didn't recognize the song, but then the vocals came in...

_"~Shut up and sleep with me, come on why don't you sleep with me?~"_

The silence suddenly became very awkward. It was almost like listening to sex noises with your parents. Very very awkward.

"Ah, I'll change the song," Magnus suggested, pressing the 'seek' button.

They sat for nearly two seconds before the vocals came into the next song.

_"~Oh, I'd rather fuck ya than kiss ya, but I won't press the issue.~"_

Alec thought of Magnus kissing him on the cheek last night, and instantly wondered if Magnus was thinking of the same moment, though it was highly unlikely. Or so Alec thought.

* * *

***POV switch***

As soon as Magnus heard the lyrics, his mind raced to the kiss he gave Alec the previous night. The younger boy's skin was so soft and warm. It was like pressing your lips into the sunshine after months of ice and shade. Thinking of it, Magnus wanted to repeat himself. He wanted to just reach over and kiss Alec again, only this time on the lips. He could only dream of how those sexy lips would feel pressed against his, his tongue delving into the dark cavern that belonged to Alec.

"_~Excuse me do you want to screw? I'm so amazing in the sack, yes, I'm so amazing in the sack~" _

Magnus felt almost as if he was singing this song to Alec, though his lips weren't moving and Alec wasn't paying any attention to him. His blue eyes were, instead, trained on the road. His cheeks were slightly flushed due to the provocative lyrics, but he seemed otherwise unaffected by the suggestive music.

Magnus's eyes lingered a little bit too long on the blush, causing Alec to quickly glance over. Magnus swiftly turned away.

"Which store are we going to?" Alec asked a little shyly. Magnus could tell he was paying a lot of attention to his driving rather than anything else.

"We will be heading to the one on the corner of Gaye and Secks," Magnus responded, thinking for the tenth time in his life that someone should rename those streets.

Alec flushed darkly, but nodded and continued driving. He came to a bit of an un smooth stop at the light, and Magnus had to admit that he wasn't the greatest driver, but at least they were getting to their destination alive.

After many more awkward moments of embarrassing song choices, Alec pulled into the super market/ café parking lot and pulled into a space about five hundred feet from the door.

"Um, Alec, do you think you could maybe park us a little closer?" Magnus asked, not wanting to trek too far in his skinny jeans.

"Actually, I don't think I can..." Alec said, shyly, blushing a dark scarlet color.

Magnus just looked at him incredulously for a moment. "Why not?"

"I'm not that good at parking." Alec was looking down at his fingers which were in his lap. Magnus nodded and got out of the car. Alec was about to follow suit when Magnus said, "Don't leave, just stand up for a minute." The younger boy looked hesitant for a moment before getting out of the car.

Magnus sat down in the driver seat, moving the chair back to fit his long legs, then he looked up at Alec who was standing there, looking utterly confused. "Sit down."

Alec turned to start walking to the other side of the car when Magnus stopped him.

"No, come here. Sit on my lap. I'm going to teach you how to park." Magnus couldn't help but smile at his own devious plan. It was a spur of the moment plan, but a plan nonetheless. He couldn't wait until Alec was sitting on top of him, his front pressed to thee younger's back. "Come on, now, don't be shy," Magnus said, losing patience at Alec's apprehension.

"I, uh..." Alec trailed off, feeling a bit awkward.

"Come on," _me_ Magnus added in his head with a smirk. He grabbed Alec's wrist and pulled him onto his lap, inwardly moaning when their clothed bodies came in contact. "Okay, good. Now, put it into reverse.

Alec shifted into gear, then backed out of the parking spot. Even though Alec had the extra height of sitting on Magnus's legs, Magnus was still a good two inches taller. Which meant that his mouth was level with Alec's ear.

"Okay, now, let's try that parking spot in between the mini van and the blue car," Magnus said, his voice sending chills down Alec's spine as he pointed to a parking spot up on the left.

"Can't we get one... not so blocked in?" Alec asked, his hands gripping the steering wheel nervously.

"Alec, I'm here if anything goes wrong. That's why I had you sit on my lap. I'm here. Trust me. You can do this, kiddo." Magnus put his hands on Alec's shoulders, rubbing the muscles there until they relaxed.

Alec slowed down as they neared the parking spot, and began cutting the wheel. "Just like that," Magnus said quietly, but not quite whispering. When they were completely in the parking spot, Magnus smiled and patted Alec on the thighs. "See? I knew you could do it. Let's go in, now," Magnus said, raising the roof back up and turning the car off. Alec almost seemed reluctant to get up, but he climbed out of the car, blushing darkly. He kept tugging at his shirt, but Magnus didn't seem to notice. All he was thinking about now was what he was going to tell Mitchel.

* * *

***POV switch***

Mitchel was sitting in the little café in front of the super market when he spotted his boyfriend's car pulling up into the parking lot. The only thing was, Magnus wasn't the one driving. Instead, it was a black haired nerdy looking boy. The car parked and Mitchel watched carefully, not wanting to be too clingy, but also suspicious of Magnus lately. Their relationship had been a bit rocky this past week, and he wanted to make sure Magnus wasn't cheating on him.

The two people talked for a few moments in the car before Magnus got out and walked over to the driver side. The black haired boy also got out, only to sit back down on Magnus's lap a moment later. Mitchel, who had just taken a drink of his strawberry lemonade, did a spit take, spewing his drink all over the table. "Shit," he muttered, wiping up the mess with a few napkins. He then looked back to his boyfriend who was guiding the younger boy into a closer parking spot while massaging his shoulders. Mitchel hated to admit it, but it looked like more than a friendly relationship between the two.

The two boys got out of the convertible after Magnus gave the other boy's thighs a friendly pat. They began walking towards the café together, seeming to be in deep conversation. Mitchel felt jealousy overwhelm him. Was Magnus cheating on him with that boy? As they got closer, Mitchel saw that the boy was quite young looking. He had skin blemishes, and he had sort of a baby face. He was probably three or four inches shorter than Magnus, but he had really long legs and a thin waist. Mitchel thought he wasn't very attractive, but rather, lanky and nerdy. Maybe nothing was going on between them...

* * *

***POV Switch***

Alec was pulling at his shirt because he felt a little bit turned on by Magnus's voice in his ear and his hands on his thighs, even if it was only for a second. He didn't think that the older man had noticed, but he wasn't sure. Magnus didn't seem like the type to notice something like that and be quiet about it. He seemed like the type to see something like that and then tease you for it. But since he hadn't said anything, Alec assumed that he hadn't noticed. As they began walking towards the store, Magnus began talking about what they were going to buy.

"I think that we should get some easy to make things like Hot Pockets and Pizza Rolls. I don't think anyone really likes to cook that much. Do you know what kind of food your little siblings like? I can pretty much get what I think Elyzabeth would like, and probably Aline, too because she's over at our house so much. And don't be afraid to get what you like too. I don't want you eating stuff that you don't like just to make me happy."

"Okay, I will," Alec said, his eyes trained on the ground as they walked up to the café.

"All right, kiddo, I'm going to send you in, get what you like and what you think your siblings would like to eat, then I'll meet up with you to finish the shopping," Magnus said, clapping Alec on the shoulder.

"Wait," Alec said, not wanting to be alone, "where are you going?"

"Oh," Magnus said, "I'm meeting a friend of mine for coffee," Magnus said pointing to a very feminine looking man a few feet away, sitting at a table. The man waved happily to Magnus at the recognition, then Magnus set off towards him without another word to Alec. Alec stood for a few minutes in shock before grabbing a cart from a near by station and heading into the store.

He had to admit, he had no earthly idea what to buy, so he went for what Magnus had suggested which was Hot Pockets and Pizza Rolls. He picked out the flavors he thought Jace, Izzy, and Max liked, before heading for the frozen waffles. Not wanting them to only eat junk food, he headed for the produce section. He got some strawberries for Izzy, some blueberries for Max, and some plums for Jace. Standing in front of the large fruit display, Alec decided that he would just share the fruit with the others instead of getting something for himself. He then headed for the vegetable side, grabbing a bag of salad and another bag, this one containing fresh green beans. He then went to the canned vegetables. He picked out three different kinds of veggies before heading for the bread aisle. He picked out wheat bread like he liked and white bread for the rest of them.

As he was reaching for some fruity bagels, he was surprised when arms came around his waist and hugged him from behind.. He turned around, shocked, to see his friend that he met at the pool every summer while staying here. "Alec! I've missed you so much! When did you get into town?" she asked excitedly.

Alec smiled, hugging her properly. "Hey, Cass. I just got in yesterday. How've you been?" he asked, releasing her from his tight hug.

Cassie shrugged, "I've been better. My boyfriend broke up with me. It was for the best though."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Alec said, gently patting her shoulder, not knowing how else to comfort her. He felt a bit awkward, but was still happy to see his friend.

"It's okay. Actually," she said, tucking her blonde hair behind her pierced ears, "I was hoping that maybe we could... hang out together," she said, and though Alec didn't catch that she was implying they should go on a date, anyone else could have known what she meant.

"That would be great," he said happily, reaching up to get the bagels.

Cassie smiled shyly, blushing only a little, before saying. "Great," she leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek. "I, uh, guess I'll see you later..."

"Oh, okay," Alec said, kind of wishing they could catch up more. "I guess I'll see you later."

Cassie was about half way down the aisle when Magnus came up, looking in the cart.

"On a health kick?" he asked, picking up the salad bag before tossing it back in.

"No, I..." Alec was cut off before he could finish what he was saying.

"Oh, Alec!," Cassie had turned around and walked back toward him. "I forgot to give you my number. My mum finally let me get a phone." She took a pen from her hobo bag style purse and wrote her number on Alec's pale hand. "Bye, Alec," she said, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. Alec was a little shocked to be kissed by his friend, but kissed her back after a seconds hesitation. Cassie gently pushed her tongue inside for about five seconds before shyly waving at Alec and walking back down the aisle. Alec, extremely confused and a little red in the face, turned around to look at Magnus whose eyebrows were raised in shock.

"Who was that?" he asked, grabbing a package of muffins and throwing them into the cart.

"Her name's Cassie," he mumbled.

Magnus chose not to comment anymore.

* * *

***Magnus's POV from first entering the grocery store***

Magnus walked up to Mitchel, not exactly knowing how to go about the breakup. Mitchel stood up when his boyfriend arrived and immediately kissed him.

Magnus pulled back after a few seconds and sat down. "Mitchel, we need to talk."

Mitchel nodded. "I know. Me first?" he asked.

Magnus indicated with his hand for his boyfriend to continue. "Magnus, I feel like you're hiding something from me. Like," Mitchel took a deep breath and scooted his chair closer to Magnus to speak to him, "how you always like to have sex when I'm in my drag."

Magnus stopped him. "How is that something I'm hiding?"

"Well, it makes me think you're bi-sexual." Mitchel took a drink of his strawberry lemonade, his throat feeling abnormally dry.

"I am, but I am not hiding it. I thought you knew that?" he asked, taking Mitchel's hand.

"You never told me."

"I thought you knew," Magnus said firmly, stroking Mitchel's hand with his fingers.

"I didn't," Mitchel said, initiating an awkward silence. After about a minute or so, he spoke again. "You said we needed to talk."

Magnus took a deep breath. "Mitchel, this isn't working out. We both know it. I think it's time we break up..." Magnus trailed off, searching Mitchel's face.

"Magnus, we can get through this if we try. I know we can."

"We are just too different. We aren't on the same page, Mi," Magnus said gently, adding in Mitchel's favorite nickname.

"Are you on the next page or am I?" he asked quietly. "Because it seems you're ahead of me. Was...Was that your new boyfriend?" he asked, looking up into Magnus's green gold eyes.

Magnus was quiet for a moment, thinking of the correct term to describe his and Alec's relationship.

"It was, wasn't it?" Mitchel asked, his eye liner starting to run as a few tears slipped down.

"No, no, baby. It wasn't. I'm baby sitting him." Magnus reached up and wiped away the tears running down Mitchel's face with his thumb. "I'm sorry this isn't working out, but I know you will find someone better who can love you like you deserve."

Mitchel nodded, silently crying a little. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Magnus's plump lips. "Goodbye, then."

"Goodbye," Magnus responded, standing up and walking inside to find Alec.

After skimming past the first few aisles, Magnus spotted Alec. He began walking towards the younger boy, glancing in the cart. Almost all of it was healthy food. "On a health kick?"

Alec glanced up, "No, I..."

"Oh, Alec! I forgot to give you my number. My mum finally let me get a phone." Magnus watched, a little surprised, as she pulled out a pen and wrote her phone number on Alec's hand. He also noticed with even more surprise that she had signed it with a heart. Alec smiled in thanks.

Magnus looked up at the muffins, trying to decide which ones to get. He turned to ask Alec, only to see him languidly kissing the girl. "Bye, Alec," she said, pulling away and waving shyly.

Magnus, not bothering to hide his shock, grabbed a random pack of muffins and threw them into the cart. "Who was she?" he asked nonchalantly.

Alec blushed, apparently embarrassed that Magnus had seen them. "Her name's Cassie."

Magnus nodded, lost in though. Maybe Alec was a bi-sexual. Even if that was the case, he shouldn't have been texting about how wonderful Magnus was if he had a girlfriend.

The rest of the shopping was done pretty quickly, and Magnus paid for all of the items with the credit card the Lightwoods had given him. They headed back for the convertable, loading up the trunk with all of their groceries before Magnus got into the driver seat, and Alec got into the passenger seat. Much to Alec's discomfort, Magnus didn't put down the roof or play music, so it was awkwardly silent.

Magnus's thoughts of Alec were racing a million miles an hour. Was that his girlfriend? If so, how long had they been dating? But what if they were just good friends... Then again, what kind of friend makes out with you in the middle of a super market. These questions had been eating away at Magnus since they left the store. They were still a good ten minutes from the house, but Magnus didn't want to go home yet.

"If you don't mind," he said when they were stopped at a stop light, "I need to go to my apartment to pick up a few things."

Alec, not looking up said, "Be my guest."

Magnus glanced at Alec. He seemed to be deep in thought, almost angry looking. "You okay?"

Alec looked up momentarily before looking back down at his hands. "Yeah..."

"That didn't sound very convincing," Magnus said, silently hoping that Alec was mad at that girl for kissing him.

"I'm just..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"You're just what?" Magnus prompted, turning down the street that led to his apartment.

"Confused," he said. Magnus was unsure if he was talking about his sexuallity or his friend.

"About what, kiddo?"

Alec hesitated for a moment before speaking almost in a whisper. "Everything."

Magnus felt a pang in his heart for Alec. He sounded so lost just then. "You want to talk to me about it?" he asked glancing to see Alec's face. He was staring intently at his hands, his cheeks a bright red and his hair laying awkwardly at the top of his glasses.

"No," he said quietly.

Magnus nodded, feeling a little hurt that Alec didn't want to talk to him about it.

* * *

***POV Switch***

Alec sat in the car while Magnus went into his apartment. He had offered to let Alec in with him, but Alec denied and stayed in the car. He suddenly felt awful. He hadn't known that Cassie was suggesting they should date until the second time she had kissed him. That was the moment that the situation sunk in. He didn't really want to date her, but they had been friends for the past six years, swimming together at the community pool every summer, and he really didn't want to hurt her feelings. But at the same time, he wasn't exactly interested in girls. At least he didn't think he was. He had to admit that he felt a little something spark in them when they kissed. It was very slight, but it was definitely there. It wasn't a sexual attraction, but more of a loving attraction. Plus, Magnus had made it very clear that they were not going to be able to date.

Magnus rejecting him was partly what caused him to want to stay with Cassie. But part of him still wanted Magnus to change his mind.

* * *

**Okay, guys, thanks for reading, and I was wondering if you would like to read Magnus's dream about him and six year old Alec? Please review, I worked really hard on this chapter. *heart* Please review!**


	8. Utter Embarrassment

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I love you all~! *hands you her love***

* * *

Magnus unlocked the door to his apartment, not really paying attention to what he was doing. All he could think about was Alec. And unfortunately, Cassie. Why did she have to kiss him? Couldn't she tell that made him uncomfortable? Magnus could tell. He noticed every little motion Alec made. He could read his emotions, and he knew Alec was uncomfortable with that kiss.

Magnus looked around his bedroom, trying to find something to take with him. He didn't really need anything, he just didn't want to go home yet. It was a strange feeling. Almost like if he went back to that house, it would be certain that he and Alec had no chance. He decided to pick up a notebook and a pillow as his reason of coming here. He headed back out to his car, and saw Alec talking on the phone. He hurried and opened the door to his car, getting in and talking loudly, pretending he didn't see Alec was on the phone. "Okay, I got what I need to stay the night. I can't believe I forgot to pack it. Oh! Are you on the phone?" Magnus feigned.

Alec looked up and nodded. He looked like he was listening very carefully for a moment before he said, "I don't know. It's all really weird if you ask me. He's way too old for you."

Magnus listened very carefully as he pretended to be looking in his notebook. He could hear a female voice on the other end. It was not the girl from the store, this voice was much higher and more annoying.

"He's too old for me? Alec, do you hear yourself? You're the one wanting to shag up with a twenty five year old male. You're the one with a girlfriend you don't even want. You're the one who's a man whore. You're the one who-"

Alec swiftly cut her off, "Shut up, Camille. You know the circumstances. Anyway, I've gotta go," Alec said, glancing at Magnus and leaning his head against the window.

"Allikins, we are going to talk tonight, I don't care if you're having a three some with Adam Lambert and Tommy Joe. If you don't answer my call, I will cut off your dick and make you choke on it."

"Okay, I'll answer," he said, looking a little pale.

"Excellent," the girl, Camille, said sounding completely happy. "Bye, Alec."

"Bye," he said, hanging up the phone. Alec was completely unaware that Magnus had heard the entire conversation. Magnus pretended to read something in his notebook before placing it on top of his pillow behind his seat. He couldn't help but wonder what "circumstances" Alec was talking about.

Magnus put the car in gear and began his way back to the house. After a few seconds he realized something else. The girl on the phone, Camille, said that Alec was the one who wanted to shag up with a twenty five year old male. That had to be Magnus right? Realizing this, Magnus slammed on the brakes, earning a very 'manly' squeal of surprise from Alec. He pulled the car into a dark, deserted parking garage, and cut the engine off. It was only about nine o'clock, and the rest of the kids probably wouldn't wake up until ten considering how late they stayed up the night before. This also gave him plenty of time to talk to Alec alone, since the house was only one block away.

Alec turned to Magnus in surprise, "What the hell?"

"Alexander," Magnus said slowly, "was that your girlfriend on the phone?"

Alec looked more surprised than anything, "No, that was my best friend."

Magnus took a moment to look at Alec, his features told him he was telling the truth. "Was that your girlfriend at the super market?" Magnus said slowly, watching Alec's features slowly.

"Why do you want to know?" Alec said defensively.

"I'm concerned. Now tell me."

Alec looked out the window, chewing on his thumb nail out of nerves. "Kind of, I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?" Magnus prodded, knowing that Alec would answer him no matter what at this point.

"I don't really want her to be. I mean, we're great friends, and I don't want to hurt her feelings, but I don't want to date her."

"Is she your only girlfriend?" Magnus asked, carefully.

"What?" Alec turned away from the window, dropping his hand, looking a little shocked. He suddenly felt like Magnus thought he had hundreds of girlfriends from the way he asked.

"Is she your first girlfriend?" Magnus restated.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I've only had one girlfriend. Actually," Alec sighed in frustration, " I didn't even mean to say yes to her, it just sort of happened. I don't know what to do about it."

Alec bit down on his bottom lip, looking extremely sexy. That was the thing that set off Magnus. He leaned forward pressed his lips against Alec's. His hand went to the back of Alec's neck, holding him still. Alec stayed completely still, too surprised to move or close his eyes. After thirty seconds, Alec finally realized what was going on. He was about to start kissing Magnus back, when Magnus pulled away looking embarrassed and ashamed.

"Sorry," he muttered, starting the car and starting to drive back home. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. You have a girlfriend, and I just broke up with my boyfriend, and you're only fifteen." Magnus was flustered. It took a lot to get Magnus flustered. He was so sure Alec liked him, but he didn't kiss him back. Alec had admitted he had feelings for Magnus... Now that Magnus thought about it, Alec had never mentioned that he liked him, he just said how attractive he was. Magnus internally slapped himself in the face.

He hated how much of a fuck up he was. He shouldn't have kissed Alec. He was probably just going to laugh at Magnus later. He was probably disgusted at Magnus for being a creep.

Alec was trying desperately to think of something to say, something that would tell Magnus that he wanted to kiss him. Something that would express all of his feelings for this goregous man next to him, but all that came out of his mouth was a choked noise. His cheeks flushed, and he felt horrible for not kissing Magnus back in time.

Magnus had taken the choked noise as a gagging noise, which made him feel even worse. He also assumed that the red in Alec's cheeks was from not being able to hold in the gagging. God, he thought, why did he have to kiss Alec?

Magnus just sped up, pulling into the drive way, and quickly grabbing his pillow and notebook out from behind his chair. All he wanted to do was go to his room and hide under the blankets, but he had to bring in the groceries and make breakfast for the other kids.

He opened up the trunk and grabbed a good seventy percent of the groceries, putting about twelve bags on each arm. He figured the less time he spent with Alec now, the better. Alec grabbed the rest of the bags silently and followed Magnus into the house. He felt worse than the time he threw up on his teacher. He felt worse than the time Camille had found out he was gay. He felt worse than the time he had kicked Jace in the crotch. He felt worse than anything he had ever felt. He wanted so bad to kiss Magnus now. His lips had felt like rainbows riding on nonstop orgasiming unicorns. It felt amazing.

He walked into the kitchen, silently helping Magnus put up the groceries. After they were done, Magnus put some waffles into the toaster for the others.

Alec, still unable to speak, grabbed Magnus's wrist, pulling him behind him to the bed room.

Magnus had no idea what Alec was doing. Maybe he was going to ask him to never make a move on him again, or worse, he was going to call the police. Magnus felt close to tears, but followed, ready to take his punishment.

Alec slammed the bedroom door shut, determined to show Magnus how he felt if he couldn't tell him. Magnus looked like a kicked puppy, all sad. Alec shoved him down onto the bed so that they could be somewhat the same height when Alec sat down on his heels on the bed next to him. Alec grabbed both sides of Magnus's face with his clammy hands and brought their lips into another kiss. This time, he shoved his tongue into Magnus's mouth, teasing the roof of his mouth. Magnus kissed him back, feeling confused and ecstatic. He let his hands go into Alec's hair, pulling gently. Alec's hands wrapped around Magnus's neck like a sunflower reaching for the sun. Magnus pulled back to suck in a breath, cooling his burning lungs. Alec was a dark red, also sucking in mouthfuls of air. After a few seconds of deep breathing, Magnus pushing his mouth back against Alec's. Magnus let one of his hands fall from Alec's thick hair, sliding down his body to rest on his hip. Alec sighed into the kiss, one of his hands sliding down onto Magnus's chest.

"Magnus! I want some breakfast!" Elyzabeth called through the bedroom door. Magnus broke away from Alec, his face flushed and his hair ruffled from Alec's wandering fingers.

Alec was in the same state, only the little session had more of an effect on him. He was very turned on, but Magnus didn't seem to notice. He just stood up.

"Well, that was..." he trailed off. He stood for just a second more before leaving the bedroom to serve breakfast to the rest of the kids. Alec sighed and layed back on the bed, his heart rate higher than normal.

He didn't know how he was going to break up with Cassie. They were really good friends, and he didn't want to stop that. But at the same time, Magnus had possibly just given him the best moment of his life.

"Breakfast is ready, everyone!" Magnus called from the kitchen. Alec glanced down and saw that there was no way he could go out there in his situation. He tried to link of something not at all attractive, but all he could think of was Magnus. And nothing about Magnus was unattractive. Alec covered his face with his hands and groaned.

Just then, Magnus entered the room. "Breakfast is ready, Ale..." he trailed off in the middle of Alec's name, as he saw that Alec was hard. Alec dropped his hands and saw what Magnus was now staring.

"Oh, God," he groaned, rolling over so Magnus couldn't see his face which was now more red than it had ever been.

Magnus glanced behind him and closed the door, walking over to the bed. "Alec?" he asked, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"No, Magnus, just let me die of shame. No need to talk. Just a need for me to die of embarrassment."

Magnus began rubbing circles in Alec's back. "If it makes you feel any better," he said, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "You're huge."

Alec turned his head so he could look at Magnus angrily. "No, that does not make me feel any better," Alec said.

Magnus chuckled moving his hand to cup Alec's still flushed face. "It's okay, Alec." He stood up and rubbed it stomach. "I'm hungry, so I'm going to get some waffles." He gently kissed Alec on the cheek, then slapped the younger boy's ass. "Now get in the shower and take care of that problem, one way or another," he winked, walking out of the room, extremely happy. This day started horribly, but now, Magnus thought, this was one of the best days he's had in a while.

* * *

**I know, it's not as long as the last one. But, hey, hopefully you'll be happy with it. *hopeful* Please review, and tell me how it was. LOVE FROM ME.**


	9. Worst Day Just Got Better

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! *heart* If you like this chapter, thank HikariMelody.**

* * *

Alec got out of the shower, his problem fixed, and began towel drying his hair. He pulled a fluffy white towel around his slim waist, standing in front of the mirror, brushing his hair in different ways. At the moment, he had a faux hawk styled in his hair, forgetting to fix it back to normal, he grabbed his lotion out of his toiletries bag, and began rubbing it over his legs, loving how smooth they would be once he was done.

He was not paying attention when his towel slipped off his hips. Nor was he paying attention when there was a soft knock at the door. The water was still running, all the was on heat to keep the room warm while Alec did his post-shower routine, so he didn't hear Magnus's soft voice on the other side of the door. Only when Magnus knocked a little louder did he notice. "What was that?" he called through the door, propping his right leg up on the sink to begin rubbing lotion on it.

Magnus burst through the bathroom door, thinking Alec would be behind the shower curtain since the water was still running. "I said," he emphasized, before cutting off suddenly. He saw a very naked Alec standing there, his body one hundred percent hairless, holding a lotion bottle in one hand.

"Magnus!" he shouted, grabbing his towel from the floor and covering himself with it. "Get out!" he yelled, pushing the man out of the bathroom and slamming the door, blushing darkly as he did.

"Wait," Magnus called through the door. "I need to tell you something."

Alec cracked the door, looking through it with one striking blue eye. "What?" he demanded.

"You have a phone call. From your _girlfriend_," Magnus said the last word as if he were talking about a fictional character.

"Is she on the phone right now?" Alec asked, in a tone that suggested he really didn't want to talk to her.

Magnus held up the telephone, shaking it lightly before handing it to Alec. He took it in his hand and shut the door on Magnus. "Hello?"

"Alec," Cassie said happily. "I hope I'm not interrupting something important."

Alec sighed silently, not wanting to make things awkward between him and his friend. "Well, actually, I was showering."

"Oh!" she said, "Sorry! Well, while I'm on the phone with you, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight?" she sounded hopeful, and Alec thought going to the movies with Cassie would be fun, as long as they didn't have to kiss again.

"I don't know if I'll have a ride, but I would love to go. I'll have to ask Magnus to take me," Alec said, placing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose, willing away his newly pronounced headache.

"How great," she said happily. "Call me at six and tell me if you have a ride?"

"Yeah, see you, Cassie," he said, listening to her goodbye before hanging up. He quickly brushed his hair back to normal, and pulled on his clothes quickly. He took the phone back into the living room, looking around at all of the staring faces who were sitting in random chairs around the room. He put the phone back onto the charging station and grabbed waffles off the counter. He sat down on the couch, beginning to eat his breakfast , but everyone was still staring at him, not saying a word. Jace, Izzy, Aline, Elyzabeth, and Max all looked at him with a surprised look, but Magnus was just smirking at him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, taking another bite of his waffles.

Aline spoke up, being bitchy like always, "The prudish, nerdy, famously single, Alec has a girlfriend? A real one?"

"Yes, a real one," he said, not looking at anyone, continuing to eat his breakfast.

"But is that even possible with those glasses of yours?" Aline said, looking doubtful. This was the moment Magnus left the room to put up his breakfast dishes.

"Shut the fuck up, Aline," Alec said, angrily. Aline was the one person in the world who could make him mad just by breathing.

Aline just continued to talk almost as if Alec had never spoken. "I mean, your face is about as smooth as the Rocky Mountains, and your hair is unmanageable. You must be really good in bed... There's no other explanation."

Alec felt like he was going to explode with anger. Aline was acting like she was better than him again, and that was something that made Alec want to attack her.

"Aline, shut up," he said, in a scarily calm voice.

"Why? What are you going to do, beat me to death with your comic books and hack into my Facebook account?"

That was the last straw for Alec. He jumped up off of the couch, his plate shattering on the ground, and ran across the room to where his cousin was sitting. Before he realized what he was doing, he flung his fist angrily right at Aline's smirking mouth. Her bottom lip broke under the pressure, and she immediately stood up, slapping Alec in the face. Alec, now too angry to control what he was doing, punched her in the stomach, while calling her an, "Insulting, cock sucking whore."

She immediately kneed him in the crotch while retorting with, "Nerdy, masturbating, prude."

Magnus ran into the room, shouting, "Stop! Stop fighting!" He ran up and grabbed Aline around the waist who was kicking Alec in the shin while he writhed in pain on the floor from being kicked in the crotch. Blood was running down her face, and she looked positively murderous. "What's going on?" Magnus asked, looking panicked.

Aline, struggling against Magnus's grip was the only to speak, "That fucking son of a bitch hit me!" She was still trying to shake out of Magnus's death grip, but that only made him hold on tighter.

Magnus immediately took charge, like the adult he is, "Okay, Jace, Izzy, Max, Elyzabeth, go outside and entertain yourselves for a little while. I'll come get you in a bit. Aline, go sit over there," he said pointing to a chair across the room. Alec, if you can, just get up into the chair behind you."

The other four kids left out the back door, into the fenced in yard, looking indignant because they didn't get to listen in. Aline folded her arms across her chest, sitting down in the chair and crossing her legs as well. Alec, his hands stationed on his aching crotch, got up into the chair.

Magnus went and straddled the coffee table in between them so he could see them both and jump up if they started to fight again. "First and foremost," he said folding his hands across his lap, "what the fuck was that about?"

Alec sat, not saying anything, but just glaring daggers at his cousin, his face pale with pain.

Aline also said nothing, glaring and looking smug even though her lip was split and her stomach was forming a bruise.

"Any time now," Magnus said, glancing back and forth in between them.

Neither of them spoke. Magnus was losing his patience. "Okay," the older man said, "if one of you doesn't start explaining in the next five seconds, I'll take both of your phones for the rest of the summer."

Aline, not able to live without her phone, spoke. "He," she lazily pointed a finger at her glaring cousin, "punched me first."

Magnus looked at Alec, silently asking for his side of the story. "_She_," he said in a disgusted tone, "provoked me."

"Okay," Magnus said slowly, "Aline, what did you say to Alec?"

Aline rolled her eyes, "I'm the victim here! You should be punishing Alec."

Magnus, feeling extremely mad at Aline, even if Alec might have started it, retorted with, "Looks like Alec is just as much of a victim, if not more," he said, eyeing Alec's crotch with sympathy.

"I didn't say anything offensive," she said defensively.

Magnus gave her a doubtful look.

"Okay, I said something about him not being attractive enough to have a girlfriend. I was just being honest though, I mean look at it," she said looking at her cousin in disgust. Alec stood up again, looking angry enough to rip out every one of Aline's hairs out individually.

"Sit down, Alexander," Magnus said in a low threatening voice, holding out his hand to signal him to stop. Alec sunk back into his chair slowly, still fuming. "Aline," Magnus said, shifting his attention to the girl, "don't talk like that to anyone." Magnus turned to look at Alec, "Alexander, don't resort to fighting."

Magnus stood up, "Both of you, stay in your rooms for the rest of the day. Aline, I'll bring you some ice to put on your lip, Alec, the same goes for your," Magnus just gestured to Alec's crotch before heading out the back door and getting the other kids.

Alec stood up, still aching, and glared at his cousin before turning and heading into his and Magnus's bedroom. Aline rolled her eyes and went up to her room, slamming the door hard enough to make the pictures in the hall quiver.

Alec sat down on the bed, still furious with his cousin. All the things she had said were the things that made him think he wasn't good enough for Magnus. The whole arguement just made him feel selfconcious and useless.

Since he was grounded, he decided that the only thing to keep him entertained was Camille. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed number one on his speed dial. She immediately picked up before it even rang.

"Allikins! What's going on?"

Alec lied back on the bed and began playing with the fringe of one of the pillows on the bed. "Everything. Do you have time to talk?"

"Of course, anything for you. What's wrong?" she asked in a more serious tone.

Alec sighed. "Well, Magnus and I sort of kissed. A lot."

Camille made a small gasp, "Who kissed who?" she asked, wanting the details of the latest gossip.

"He kissed me, and I didn't kiss him back because I was so shocked, then when we got back to the house, I took him into our room, and kissed him."

"Alec!" she said excitedly, "You dog! Why aren't you happy?" she asked.

"That's the thing. I'm not sure if it meant anything. I feel like maybe it was just a one time thing. And that's not it. Cassie asked me out on a date tonight, and I want to just go as friends, but she kissed me at the store like I told you, and I don't think she thinks we're just friends. And, I know it was my obliviousness that caused me to say yes to dating her without realizing it, but that's still not the end of this fucked up day. I'm grounded. And Magnus is the one who grounded me. I guess I deserved it, but I still feel upset," Alec said, all in a single breath.

If it had been anyone besides Camille, they would not have caught a single word Alec said, but she was used to it. "Why did you get grounded?" she asked, and Alec could just imagine her sitting up on the edge of her chair like an anxious puppy waiting to go for a walk.

"Aline was being a bitch. She insulted the hell out of me, mentioning every one of the items on that list we made last summer. So, I got angry and punched her. In the face. And the stomach, but then she just slapped me and kicked me between the legs. Magnus got mad and sent us both to our rooms." Alec was now staring at the ceiling, feeling angry, but at the same time relieved that he was talking to Camille.

"Did she cry?" she asked. Despite how well manicured Camille was, she loved a good fight. Especially if she was the one throwing punches.

"No, but I split her lip," Alec said with a smile, feeling accomplished.

"That's my boy," she said. "So, I agree your day could not have gotten much worse. And it's in record time. It's only noon."

Alec sat up and looked at the opposite wall. He saw the bathroom door and remembered the other part of his day. "Oh, and I forgot to mention the worst part. After Magnus and I kissed, he left the room and came back to see me hard. I was extremely embarrassed. Then, he told me to take a shower and take care of it."

"Well, it could have been worse," Camille said, though it didn't sound convincing.

"Cam, he walked into the bathroom and saw me naked. Without a towel or anything."

Camille was silent for a moment before saying, "God damn, Alec, that's possibly the worst day a person can have. How are you managing?"

Alec sighed, close to tears. "Terribly. How am I going to break up with Cassie? Maybe you could do it for me?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"Alexander Lightwood," she said threateningly, "no."

"Fine," he said rubbing his face with his free hand. "Do you have any advice, at least?" he asked.

"Just tell her the truth, love. I'm sure she'll understand. Since you're grounded tell her to reschedule the date, but whatever you do, do NOT break up with her over the phone. Girls hate that, and you'll probably lose her as a friend if you do."

"Okay, thanks, Cam," Alec said gratefully.

"No problem, Allikins. Bye." Alec hung up, knowing Camille wouldn't wait for his goodbye.

Just as Alec put his phone on the night stand and layed back against the pillows, Magnus came into the room with an ice pack.

"Are you hurting a lot?" he asked quietly.

"Not a whole lot," Alec stated truthfully.

"I got you an ice pack," Magnus said unnecessarily. He handed Alec the pack, and he positioned it carefully. Magnus sat down on the bed, quiet for a minute before laughing a little, "How long have you had a tattoo?" he asked, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt, trying to look casual as he bit his lip to keep from laughing anymore.

"What are you-" Alec broke off, realizing that Magnus had probably seen it when they were in the bathroom. "You know, the one with Pooh Bear and a honey jar filled with roses that says 'Bee Mine'."

Alec blushed and covered his face with his hands. "You can't tell anyone about that. No one."

"I won't, but you still haven't asked my question."

Alec lifted his head. "Which was...?"

"How long have you had it?" Magnus's fingers began to slide up and down Alec's upper right thigh through his shorts where the tattoo was.

"A few months," Alec was not going to offer more information unless necessary.

"How did you get it without parental consent?" Magnus asked, looking into Alec's eyes now, still rubbing where the tattoo was hidden.

"My best friend's cousin is a tattoo artist. He did it for free," Alec explained, shifting the ice pack.

"He?" Magnus asked lightly. "Should I be jealous another man saw that much of your skin?"

Alec snorted. "Not really, the guy had a nose ring like a bull."

"That's not a turn on for you?" Magnus asked with a smirk.

"No, it's not."

"What are turn ons for you? Besides kissing my magnificent self of course," Magnus said with and infuriating expression, both of them thinking of earlier that day.

"I'm going to keep my dignity by not answering that."

Magnus lied down next to Alec, only he was on his stomach where as Alec was on his back. He chuckled lightly at Alec's response. "There is an upside to you being grounded, you know," Magnus said with a mischevious glint in his eye.

"What's that?" Alec asked, turning his head to the side on his pillow to look at Magnus.

"We can do this," he said, leaning in and kissing Alec on the lips. Alec's eyes slipped closed and Magnus pulled them both into a sitting position, one of his hands still rubbing circles around the sheathed tattoo, the other resting on Alec's shoulder. Alec strung his arms around Magnus's waist, pulling him a little closer. They sat like that, just kissing for a few moments before Magnus pulled back, kissing and sucking on Alec's neck, the hand that was resting on his shoulder moving up into the younger boy's hair. Alec tilted his head back in pleasure. He felt guilty for doing this and not telling Cassie, but at the same time, he wasn't able to form complete words when Magnus was languidly sucking on his neck like that.

Alec fell back against the bed, Magnus following, and straddling Alec, both of his hands now in Alec's hair. He moved his mouth back to Alec's and slipped his tongue in easily. Alec pushed his tongue back against Magnus's, vaguely aware that both his and Magnus's siblings were right outside the bedroom door.

* * *

**Please review! And thanks again to HikariMelody. Your reviews decide what happens next! ;) *nudge nudge* REVIEW! Please? *heart* ~Claire Bear.**


	10. Best Day Just Got Worse

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Wow. I got a lot. 17 for one chapter. I think that's a record for me. *heart* THANKS GUY!**

* * *

Seeing Alec angry and flustered was quite possibly the sexiest thing Magnus had ever seen. His angry face was what had made Magnus want to take him and jump him in the middle of the room. But unfortunately, he had resisted. He had instead sent Alec to their room, which had been almost as good as jumping him. At the moment, they were in the bed, Magnus kissing Alec's neck, but not really touching each other.

Magnus was brought out of his thoughts as Alec made a very girly, high pitched sounding, "Ahuh," noise. Magnus just bit down harder on the same spot, making Alec make the same noise again, this time a little louder.

"Shh, we have to be quiet," Magnus whispered before sucking on the younger boy's ear lobe. Alec blushed a dark scarlet, even though his eyes were closed. Magnus just kissed his flushed cheeks, then back at Alec's mouth. It's only when Magnus pushed his tongue against the roof of Alec's mouth that the younger boy involuntarily pushed his hips up against Magnus, the ice pack sliding somewhere against the sheets.

This was also the moment Magnus realized what he was doing. "Shit, Alec, stop."

Alec's face turned the darkest red Magnus had ever seen on a human's skin. "I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to... I just... I'm sorry. It wasn't on purpose, and..."

"No, Alec, I know it wasn't. It's not that." Magnus was using all of his self control to stop them. He could have sworn his cock was cursing at him from under his clothes.

"What was it then?" Alec asked, sitting up on his elbows.

Magnus crawled off of Alec, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Alec, we can't do this. It's not right."

"W-what?" Alec asked, looking hurt.

"It's not you," Magnus said, "No, it's most definitely not you," he added, sliding a hand over the bulge in his pants, "It's the fact that it's illegal. To have sex with you," he added to answer Alec's questioning look.

"I know it's illegal to have sex..." Alec said in a quiet voice. "I wasn't trying to say that we should, I didn't mean to..." he trailed off, more embarrassed than ever.

"I know, Alexander, but if we hadn't have stopped at the time we did, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself."

"Oh," was all that Alec could respond with. There was an awkward silence between them, both of them aware of how turned on they were.

"It's nearly four o'clock," Magnus said, glancing at the alarm clock.

Alec stared in disbelief at the clock. It had only seemed like they were together for a moment. Maybe it felt this way because he wanted so much more time with Magnus, just kissing. "I probably should call Cassie."

Magnus felt jealousy surge through him. Even after that, Alec was still thinking about Cassie?

"What for?" Magnus asked, trying to keep his tone indifferent, but failing miserably.

Alec looked up and smirked. "I have to tell her I can't make it tonight for our date. My strict babysitter grounded me."

Magnus's eyes twinkled. "Damn right he did."

Alec snorted. "But seriously though, you were going to take my phone for the rest of the summer for not telling you what happened?" Alec asked raising his left eye brow.

"No," Magnus said smiling, "but it got you talking didn't it?"

"It got Aline talking," Alec said, his angry face revealing itself.

Magnus internally moaned. "You said something about calling Cassie?" Magnus said, changing the subject, his voice a little higher pitched than normal.

"Yeah." Alec grabbed his cell phone, looking at his hand to dial the number that was on it. He looked hesitant, but pressed the call connect button anyway.

"Hey, Alec!" Cassie answered happily.

"Hey, Cass. Listen, about tonight, I can't go. I'm grounded. Aline and I got into another fight."

"Oh, Alec, that's awful. How long are you grounded for?" she asked. Alec looked up and mouthed the question to Magnus, not really caring how long he was grounded for.

Magnus mouthed back that it was only for today.

"It's just a today thing. He kind of said, 'go to your rooms' and left it at that."

"He who?" she asked.

"What?" Alec responded, confused by her question.

"You said, 'he kind of said,' who is he?" she asked again.

Alec looked at Magnus who was texting on his phone again. "Magnus, my babysitter."

"Oh, okay," she said, sounding a little relieved.

"So I'll see you tomorrow for the movies?" Alec asked, ready to break it off. He didn't want to drag it out longer than necessary; Cassie was his friend, and he wanted it to stay that way.

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye, Cass." Alec hung up the phone and looked at Magnus. He was still tapping away at the keys of his phone, oblivious to Alec's stare. Alec took the advantage, his eyes sliding down Magnus's body, stopping at the tent in his pants. Alec couldn't help but stare. His eyes had probably been glue to it for two minutes before Magnus's voice broke him from his trance.

"Alexander, you happen to be staring... at my cock."

Alec looked up, and blushed. "Sorry."

Magnus snorted, looking back at his phone and tapping away at the keys again.

* * *

*That Night*

After about half an hour, Magnus had calmed himself down and gotten up to watch television before coming back in about two and half hours later, and Alec had just lied back, staring at the ceiling for about three hours.

He had been thinking of ways to breakup with Cassie when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, blinking behind his glasses.

Cassie walked through door, speak of the devil, wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white shirt that was a bit too see through. "Hey, Alec," she said happily.

Alec sat up in his bed. "Cassie, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" he asked.

She sat down on the bed with him. "Jace let me in. He said you were in here. My mom wanted to talk to Magnus to make arrangements for tomorrow. Where is he anyway?"

"Oh, he's in the bath. I could get him out if you want?" Alec suggested, pulling the blanket off his legs and making to stand up.

"Sure, I'll go wait with my mom. How long will it take? She has groceries in the car."

"Not long," Alec replied, watching as Cassie left the room. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it firmly. "Magnus?"

"Yes?" Magnus responded, sounding like he wasn't really paying attention.

"You have someone here to talk to you," Alec said, leaning his ear against the doorway to hear Magnus better. He thought he heard a sort of splashing, but he wasn't sure.

"Who is it?" Magnus asked, it sounded as though he was getting out of the bathtub. Alec tried desperately not to think about it to much. Luckily, he could distract himself with the fact that his girlfriend was one room over.

"Cassie's mom. She wants to talk about tomorrow's plans and-" Alec stopped, started as the door opened. Magnus was standing there, fully dressed, makeup on, hair dry. "How did you..." Alec asked bewildered.

Magnus wiggled his fingers jokingly, "Magic."

"But-"

Magnus just smirked, "I wasn't in the bath."

"Then what were you...?" Alec asked, his brow scrunching in confusion.

"Nevermind that," Magnus said. He leaned down and kissed Alec on the cheek. "I have business to attend to."

Magnus walked out of the room. Alec was about to follow, but he held out a hand, smiling in a taunting way. "You're still grounded."

Alec rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed. "Good boy," Magnus said, leaving the room and slamming the door so as to make his appearance known.

*Magnus's POV*

Magnus walked into the living room and saw Cassie, Elyzabeth, and Isabelle all gushing over some boy band on the television. What Magnus assumed was Cassie's mother was sitting on the couch behind them, smiling at their gushes. She looked up as Magnus walked in and smiled.

"Magnus," she offered her hand to him, which he took and shook lightly.

"Hello, I hear we have plans to discuss?" he said in a tone which made it sound like he had no idea what was going on.

"Yes," said Cassie's mom, uncrossing her legs and sitting up more to talk to Magnus. "Tomorrow Cassie and Alec are planning to go to the movies together. I just wanted to figure out if they were meeting there, or if you wanted me to pick up Alec to save gas money, or what?" she asked, sounding indifferent.

"Well, Cassie and Elyzabeth go to the same school and are in the same grade, right?" Magnus said, wanting to make this the easiest on him.

"Yes," Cassie's mom said, not following his point.

"Why doesn't she stay the night here, and I can take her and Alec to the movie tomorrow, then I can drop her off after the movie's over?" Magnus suggest, sitting down on one of the many chairs in the room.

"I don't know about her staying in the same house as her boyfriend," she said reluctantly.

"Oh, I assure you nothing will happen between them, Mrs. Ainsworth," he said, glancing at her bank accountant name tag. "Alec is still grounded, and he is staying in my room. Cassie will be staying upstairs with my baby sister. I'm sure they have some spare clothes she can borrow."

Cassie's mom smiled, finally giving in. "Okay. Thanks for letting her stay. I hope she isn't too much of a burden."

"Never," Magnus said with a smile.

After Cassie exchanged goodbyes from her mother, she and Elyzabeth began putting makeup on Izzy as a makeover.

"Hey, Magnus," Izzy asked as he was about to head back into the bedroom. "Do you have some more makeup we can borrow? All we have is lipstick and maskera."

"Sure, let me go get it," he said walking into his room. Alec was still sitting on the bed, looking bored and holding a book in his lap. Magnus began searching for his makeup bag, but he couldn't seem to find it. After several moments of searching for it, he swore colorfully. "God damnit, where is my fucking makeup?"

Alec looked up from his book, a little pink in the cheeks, "You can use mine."

Magnus paused, looked over to Alec in shock, and raised his eyebrows. "You have makeup?"

Alec put down his book. "If you don't want to borrow it," he began but Magnus cut him off.

"No, no, I do. It's just. YOU have MAKEUP?"

Alec gave him a 'go to hell' look before pulling a large bag full of makeup products out of his suitcase and handing it to Magnus. "What are you using it for anyway?"

Magnus smiled, taking the bag before responding. "Makeovers."

Alec frowned. Magnus froze, "If you don't want me using your makeup for it, then I can try and find mine?"

"No," Alec said, "it's just times like these that I wish I was out of the closet... and not grounded," he added, trying to lighten the mood so Magnus wouldn't feel bad for him.

Magnus crawled back onto the bed, laying over Alec like a jungle cat over it's prey. "You can give me a makeover tonight," he whispered. "You can do whatever you want to me."

Then he left the room, leaving Alec feeling a little frightened.

* * *

*Alec's POV*

Alec had tried reading some more, but he wasn't really in it. He had to break up with Cassie. He had to do it before their date, so he texted her, telling her to meet him in the main bathroom around eleven thirty.

About eleven o'clock, Magnus came into the room, his hair curled crazily and strange makeup designs all over his face. Alec couldn't help but laugh. He looked like Dita Von Tesse had crawled through a dying rainbow, and got her chest flattened.

"Don't ever let them go near you with a curling iron," he said as he plopped down on the bed.

Alec was still laughing. Magnus just looked so ridiculous. The older man looked up with playfully amused eyes and a frown. "Do you still want to make me over?" he asked, running his fingers through his wildly curly hair.

"Not tonight," Alec replied, trying to stop his laughing.

"Good. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed," Magnus said, exasperated.

Thirty minutes later, Magnus was snoring lightly, and Alec slipped out of bed. He made his way to the door, closing it as quietly as he could. The whole house was completely silent, the only light was coming off of the television, even though it was on mute. He was walking toward the bathroom, and he saw the light on. He didn't know if he should knock or not. If it was Cassie, he could just walk in, but if it was someone just going to the bathroom, he didn't want to just walk in.

He pressed his fingers lightly to the wood, whispering Cassie's name. The door swung open, revealing Isabelle, her hair up in a towel and her pajamas hanging off her body.

Alec screamed when she opened the door, not expecting her."Cassie?" she asked. For a thirteen year old girl, her body had already filled out nicely, and so crossing her arms over her chest just exaggerated that fact. "Trying to get some, Alec?" she said in a 'if you aren't honest with me I'm going to get Magnus' voice.

"No," he said honestly. He was actually going to do the opposite.

"So, you just randomly wanted to talk to Cassie in the middle of the night near a shower with a locking door?" she asked calmly, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, I was just going to talk to her and-" he broke off as he saw Cassie walking down the stairs. He tried to motion her to go back up, but Isabelle had seen as well.

"Cassie, don't mind me. Come on down here and screw my brother. Just try and be quiet, because some of us like to sleep at night without the image of their brother having sex. Night guys," she said, walking past Cassie into the living room to watch television.

Cassie smiled apologetically to Alec, but he just stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind Cassie when she entered.

"Okay-" Alec began, but Cassie cut in.

"Alec, I don't want to sleep with you," she said guiltily, fidgeting with her fingers.

Alec looked up surprised, "Really?" he asked. Not that he wanted to sleep with her, obviously, but he thought that's the reason she started dating him.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to...you know, without dating for longer."

"No, Cassie, that's perfect. I was actually going to say that I think we should just stay friends."

Cassie looked relieved. "I was thinking the same thing. We weren't meant to date. We were meant to be best friends," she said, pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back, feeling relieved that they weren't dating anymore.

They broke apart, and he was about to turn and leave, but she had been standing on the bottom of his pajama pants, which had caused them to fall down, pulling his underwear down lower on his hips, to mid thigh, and causing him to slip on water left over from Izzy's shower. He landed on his ass, pants down to his knees, and his underwear down almost as far. Cassie who had tried to steady him, fell on top of him, her face parallel with his crotch. To keep her from slamming her face into his crotch, he caught her hair, effectively mussing it.

Cassie was about to get up, but the bathroom door opened. Magnus stood there, looking angry, his hair sticking up in every direction.

* * *

*Magnus's POV*

Magnus woke up, thinking he had heard a scream. He looks over, about to ask Alec if he had heard it, but he wasn't there. Magnus instantly started to panic. Where did he go? Was it Alec that screamed? Magnus jumps out of bed, and check the bathroom connected to our room, but he's not in there. Magnus runs into the living room, and sees Isabelle sitting on the couch calmly.

"Iz, did you hear that? Where's Alec?" Magnus asks, desperately hoping Alec didn't step outside and get murdered or kidnapped.

Isabelled looked up from the television smirking. "Alec's getting laid in the bathroom," she said, looking back at her television show, but not before pointing a lazy finger at the bathroom down the hall, where the light was showing underneath the door.

Magnus felt furious, not just because Cassie and Alec had disobeyed him, but because he thought that after he and Alec had spent that time alone, he would realize that he didn't want a girlfriend. He would just want Magnus, but that was not the case.

Magnus walked towards the bathroom door, every step making him angrier. He pushed the door open, feeling like he was about to either burst into tears, or rip Cassie's face off.

Alec was lying on the floor, his hands in the back of Cassie's hair, as he held her above his exposed skin.

"Think of the children!" Magnus shouted. "What the fucking hell?"

Cassie stood up quickly, blushing brightly at seeing Alec naked. "Magnus, it's not what it looks like," she began.

Alec pulled his underwear and pants back up, trying to explain, "Magnus, we weren't... I was just talking to her and... It was an accident. I fell, she tried to catch me."

Cassie tried to help, both of them frantic to tell the truth. "I was standing on his pants leg. There was water on the floor. We weren't doing anything. He fell and tripped me, so I fell too, we weren't you know."

Alec decided to jump in again, "Iz had just taking a shower, so it was wet. I slipped after I tripped and-"

Magnus held up a hand, his face looking murderous. "Stop." The single word was uttered in a scarily calm voice. Alec and Cassie both stopped immediately. "Go to your rooms. If I catch you again, I'm calling both of your parents. We'll talk about this in the morning."

Cassie left first. Then Magnus went back into the living room. "Isabelle, go to bed. Now." Izzy got up off of the couch, frightened at Magnus's harsh tone and went up to her room with Cassie.

Alec walked right back into the bedroom with the older man, but when he went to lay down on the bed, Magnus just grabbed a blanket and left the room. He pulled the covers up over him, feeling awful that Magnus thought he was messing around with Cassie. And just when he thought things were looking brighter.

* * *

**Okay, guys, I won't be on fanfiction at any time tomorrow, June 23, 2012. I'm participating in the boycott against fanfiction to stop them from deleting THOSE stories. Join me if you will, please. That means no updates from me tomorrow at all. I won't even be logged on. **

**Thanks, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Moonlight Kiss

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys, and please check out my other stories! I'm on a finishing at least two stories mission, so maybe you could help me with that. *heart* MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER**

_Alec woke up around two thirty to the bed shifting under someone's weight. He looked over and saw Magnus back on the bed, facing the wall._

_"Magnus?" Alec asked quietly, pulling on his glasses. _

_Magnus rolled over to look at Alec. He looked upset, but Alec couldn't tell whether he was angry or sad. _

_"Alexander," he whispered softly. "I thought when we kissed, that changed things for you. I thought that you would just want to be with me, and me only."_

_Alec didn't know what to say; he knew Magnus wouldn't want to hear his excuses._

_Magnus continued with a hurt expression on his face. "I...I thought you would give up on Cassie, but when I saw you two in the bathroom," Alec reached up and wiped away the single tear that had fallen from Magnus's eye. "it hurt, Alexander. It almost felt like you were cheating on me. But that's ridiculous, now that I think about it. I know we aren't dating. No matter how much I want to."_

_"Magnus," Alec croaked out, his voice dry with emotion. "It's over between me and Cassie. I was in the bathroom to tell her that we should just be friends."_

_"Alec," Magnus sighed, sitting up. "I saw you two."_

_Alec sat up as well, taking Magnus's face in his hands, making the older man look at him. "Magnus, I swear. Nothing was happening."_

_"But I saw you," Magnus said quietly, his eyes shining with salt water._

_"You saw an accident," Alec said confidently, losing his confidence the more he spoke. "I promise. It was not an intentional thing. I was actually going to leave... and, I s-sort of tripped," Alec stuttered at the end, feeling that it might not be effective if he stuttered, but Magnus seemed to believe him now._

_"So, she wasn't going down on you?" Magnus asked, wanting the truth._

_"No," Alec said honestly. "she wasn't."_

_Magnus smiled and leaned into Alec, kissing him lightly on the lips. "I shouldn't care this much for you," Magnus said, taking Alec's hands into his own. "but I do."_

_Alec blushed, wanting to just stay with Magnus in this moment forever. "I care for you, too."_

_"Alec, I know this is wrong, and we shouldn't, but I want to be with you. Forever."_

_Alec, not wanting to speak and ruin the moment, kissed Magnus again. This time, though, the kiss was desperate. It was all of the feelings that he had developed for Magnus and they were spilling into the older man._

_Magnus sent back the same amount of emotion, both of them desperate to be closer to each other. _

_Alec layed back on the bed, Magnus lying next to him._

_They were both lying on their sides, their stomachs and chests pressed together while their legs just tangled. Magnus's arm wrapped around Alec's lower back while Alec pulled his arms around Magnus's neck. Magnus's other arm framed Alec's flushed face, deepening the kiss further. _

_Magnus pulled, back his breath shallow as he moved to start kissing the side of Alec's neck that was closest to the bed, his hand sliding out of his way, and down the younger boy's chest. Magnus's face was cocooned in the crook of Alec's neck, his teeth gently scraping the pale skin, while Alec sighed softly._

_Magnus's shining white teeth tugged at a particularly sensitive spot behind Alec's ear, causing the younger boy to moan. "M-Magnus."_

_"Yes, Alexander?" Magnus spoke against his skin._

_Alec took a deep shuddering breath. "Let's break the law," he said quietly._

_Magnus smirked against his neck, moving up to bite at Alec's ear. "Laws _are_ meant to be broken, darling," he said before pushing Alec onto his back and attacking his lips._

Magnus was lying awake on the couch, too upset to sleep. It was nearly two now, and he was still too upset to sleep.

He stared indignantly at the ceiling as he lied on his back on the sofa. He couldn't believe that Alec would do that. He thought Alec was gay. Not bi-sexual. After all, Alec did say that he didn't mean to accept Cassie's offer.

Magnus rolled onto his side right as the bedroom door opened. He sat up, expecting Alec to sneak up to Cassie's room, but he didn't. Since the room was so dark, Alec didn't seem to notice Magnus sitting up.

Magnus watched with cautious eyes as Alec went over to the linen closet and pulled out fresh sheets. Why was he changing the sheets now? Magnus wondered, watching as Alec went back into the bedroom with the new linens.

The older man got off of the couch, following the blue eyed boy back into the room. "What are you doing, Alec?" Magnus asked, not being able to hold back his questions anymore.

Alec visibly jumped as he dropped the sheets onto the sheet less bed. He turned around as Magnus turned on the light and shut the door. His cheeks were as red as apples as he tried to stutter out an answer. "I, uh... um. I just, uh."

Magnus waited patiently for the teenager to answer, but he never did. "Well?" he prompted.

"The sheets got...s-stuff on them," was all Alec could manage seeing as he was mortified for being caught.

Magnus just looked at him, confused, "What 'stuff', Alexander?"

"Iwazhaffinkaweddreem." Alec said really quickly, turning to start putting the sheets back on the bed.

Magnus stayed still for a moment, trying to understand what he just heard.

Then it hit him. Like a ton of bricks.

"Oh," he said, his eyebrows shooting to his hair line. Alec stiffened as he tucked the last corner on the bed and lied down, burying his face in the pillows. "Did it have anything to do with you girlfriend?" Magnus asked a bit bitterly as he turned off the light and got into bed as well, thinking that he didn't want to sleep on the couch anymore.

"No," Alec mumbled into his pillow, still visibly red in the moonlight.

"Oh?" Magnus asked, placing his head on the pillow and staring into the ceiling. When Alec didn't respond, he spoke again. "What was it about then?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Alec said, moderately surprised that Magnus would want to know so much about it.

Magnus took little interest in Alec's comment though, and pressed forward, "It had to have been interesting enough to get you off. Then again," Magnus said with a smirk. "it obviously doesn't take a lot to get you aroused," he said, thinking back to earlier when they had been kissing.

Alec did a sort of snort/cough as he rolled onto his side to glare at Magnus, who returned the look with a shit eating smirk.

"So, who was the dream about?" Magnus asked casually.

"I'm not going to tell you," Alec said, still glaring.

"Fine, fine," Magnus said in a tone that suggested he wasn't giving up that easily. Alec rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes. After a few moments of silence, Magnus spoke again. "Was it a celebrity?"

Alec groaned, "No, Magnus," he said getting annoyed, "It was you, damnit. You."

Magnus was silent for another moment. "Was I good?"

Alec sat up, taking his pillow into his hands firmly before beating the shit out of his roommate. Magnus just laughed and threw his arms up over his head to protect himself. When Alec finally settled back down, the younger boy asked, "Does this mean you believe me and Cassie?"

Magnus was silent for another moment. "Yeah, I believe you. You're a good kid. Just as long as you don't get into fist fights and get blow jobs in a house full of children."

"Magnus," Alec said in a 'you're not being funny' voice.

"Okay, okay..."..."But seriously, did you even think of the children?"

"We weren't actually doing anything!" Alec said indignantly.

"Okay, okay," Magnus said again, but Alec knew it wouldn't be the end of the conversation. And he was right. "Did I top or bottom?"

Alec had had enough, he began attacking Magnus again with the pillow. They both started laughing and the pillow was dropped as they froze in place, looking into each other's eyes in the moonlight.

Magnus slowly closed the distance between them, kissing Alec romantically before falling back against the pillows. Alec did the same, smiling at the special moment they had just shared.

"Good night, Magnus," Alec said, flipping over to face the other direction.

"Good night, hot pants," Magnus replied with a smirk.

**Okay, thank you all for the reviews, please review this chapter as well!**

**Special thanks to HikariMelody who made train noises while I was thinking. And to SecretlyANinja98 for bringing me up to 100 reviews!**

**Thanks guys, you're the greatest!**


End file.
